How the Marauders met
by GinnysbestM8
Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for the four Marauders was never going to be a simple one. This is the story of how James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin became friends.
1. First impressions

* * *

**Disclamer: I wanna own Harry Potter but i dont (dammit! 80( )**

**A/N: My first attempt went wrong soI got rid of it. Hope u like.**

* * *

How the Marauders met 

Chapter 1 First impressions

"Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts, James" Mrs Potter called as her only son closed the train door and stuck his head thought the open window. "Write whenever you can; make sure you don't get into too much trouble "

"Don't worry, mum" interrupted James.

"Good luck son, I know you'll make it into Gryffindor" Mr Potter said proudly, ruffling James' jet black hair making it more untidy the usual.

"Dad, it took me ages to get my hair perfect!" James moaned.

The train whistle blew and it started to pull away from the station. James waved franticly to his parents, thinking this maybe the last time he sees them before Christmas.

"Good luck, Jamesy, be careful!" Mrs Potter shouted as the train rounded the corner gathering speed.

80)

James pulled his head back into the warm train, grinning to himself. His eyes twinkled mischievously behind his round glasses. He picked up a heavy trunk in one hand and, in the other, a small cage containing a snowy owl his parents had given him for his birthday. He set off down the train to find a compartment. Everyone he passed was full, but the occupants would smile and waved as he went. One compartment was full of boys already in their Hogwarts robes. A few of them had a green and silver snake on the left side of their robes. A small, greasy haired, hooked nosed kid in the compartment glared at James as he passed.

Finally James found a compartment with only three occupants within. One boy, who had light brown hair and looked very pale, was reading. His chocolate eyes flashed back and forth across the page. A small, mousy haired boy with a pointed nose sat crossed legged on the floor watching a chess board. A panicky look came across his face as his queen lost its battle against a black knight. Another boy cheered his knight on. He casually swept his locks of dark hair from his eyes. A triumphant look swept across his face as he watched the knight defeat the queen. When James knocked on the glass, the three boys looked up.

"Excuse me, everywhere else is full, may I sit with you?" James asked shyly, pushing the door open.

"Sure" said the light brown haired boy, peering over the top of his book.

"Hi!" The dark haired boy said excitedly, abandoning his chess game "My names Sirius Black, what's yours"

"Um, James Potter" James muttered "Well, Um James Potter, this is Remus Lupin" He pointed to the boy who was reading "and this is

Peter Pettigrew" indicating the mousy haired boy "we're starting our fist year at Hogwarts, are you"

"Yeah" James said closing the compartment door.

Sirius smiled and returned to the chess game. James climbed onto the seat and lifted his trunk to store it in the overhead compartment. His knobbly knees buckled under the weight, causing them to crash painfully on the seat. The trunk fell and landed on James' head, almost knocking him out.

"Are you alright?" came three voices "Yeah, I think" James said, rubbing his head and feeling dazed.

"Would you like some help?" Remus asked He laid his book carefully on the seat and got up to help James with his trunk. Finally the two boys heaved the trunk and snowy owl into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks" James gasped.

"No problem" panted Remus, sitting back down and forgetting his book.

"What's your owl called?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice.

"He's called Benji" James replied "after the greatest chaser England's ever had" **(A/N: Or Benji Madden from Good Charlotte)**

"Mines called Merlin" Peter said pointing to a tawny owl in the corner.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark grey and white kitten. He stocked it then said "he's called Scamp, I found him when I went for a walk last week"

"Have you got any pets Sirius?" James asked.

"No, my good for nothing mother says we've got a house elf and should be happy with it, great steaming bag of dragon dung it is"

"You've got a house elf!" Peter exclaimed "That's so cool, I wish I had one"

"This ones a snotty nosed git" Sirius muttered darkly "'Bout as much help to me as silver to a werewolf"

Remus flinched.

James, Peter and Sirius exchanged concerned looks.

"You alright, Remus?" James asked "Yeah" he muttered "I Just… don't like werewolves"

"Don't blame ya mate" Sirius said "They scare the living daylights outta me"

Remus smiled weakly.

80)

The boys spent the rest of the journey talking about Quidditch and playing wizard's chess. Sirius managed to beat everyone at chess and James and Peter got into an argument over who was better: Puddlemere United or Tutshill Tornadoes. Finally the train stopped at Hogsmead station. Remus and Sirius hopped from the train onto the cold, dark platform, wearing their new Hogwarts robes. They were followed by a sulking James (he'd lost the argument) and a completely overexcited Peter.

"Firs' years over 'ere…Firs' years" came a gruff voice.

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius followed the voice to an enormous man. His face was hidden by a long main of shaggy hair and a tangled beard. He was wearing a huge, moleskin coat. The group around him were shivering and looked extremely frightened.

"Any more firs' years?" the giant asked. When no-one replied, he said "alrigh', follow me now, mind yer step"

They trailed behind him, looking stunned at the surroundings. They arrived at a big black lake. A fleet of small boats were sitting around the shore.

"Perfect" Sirius muttered "when my little bother, I mean brother, Regulus comes here I can drown him"

"No more'n four to a boat" The man called.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius scrambled to the nearest boat. When everyone had a boat, they set sail.

They were drifting across the water when the silence was broken by a loud "ooooooooooh!" High above them, perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake, stood Hogwarts. A silhouetted castle against the dazzling moon, set on the velvet, black sky. The castle windows were glowing brightly, looking welcoming and warm.

"It's amazing!" beamed Peter as the freezing wind whipped and stung his face.  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
They arrived at Hogwarts in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks 4 reading, please review**


	2. What the Sorting hat says

**Disclamer: I wanna own Harry Potter but i dont (dammit! 80( )**

* * *

Chapter 2

What the Sorting hat says

The huge, oak front doors sung open revealing a tall, dark haired witch in blood red robes.

"Come in" she said "you may go straight to the Great Hall Hagrid"

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall" The giant man called Hagrid said

The first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, their scared faces glowing in the flickering torch light from the cold stone walls. The droning of voices could be heard through the door she had taken them to. She turned to face them.

"In a minute you will pass though this door to be sorted into your houses. Please wait here; I need a word with the headmaster."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Peter asked when McGonagall had gone.

"Gryffindor" James said at once. "My parents were in Gryffindor and I wanna be"

"My mum says I'm lucky to be in Hogwarts, don't know why" Peter looked confused for a bit

"My dad says I'll be good in Ravenclaw" muttered Remus "what about you Sirius?"

"My whole families been in Slytherin, but I will walk outta here if they put me anywhere near that house" Sirius replied, darkly.

Professor McGonagall reappeared to explain about Hogwarts.

"Now form a line and follow me" She finished.

She flung open the door to reveal The Great Hall. The rest of the school were seated silently at four long house tables, each table had glittering golden plates and goblets on. Above them were thousands and thousand of candles, hovering in mid-air, illuminating a enormous, dark blue ceiling with tiny shimmering dots that looked like stars ("It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" Remus whispered "Is there any other sky apart from the one outside" hissed Sirius.) At the very end of the hall was another long table where the staff was seated. In front of this table stood four-legged stool with an extremely dirty, patched and frayed wizard's hat upon it. The school fell silent and a large rip near the brim of the hat opened wide. It began to sign.

The hat stopped singing and everyone broke out in applause. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, put the hat on your head a wait to be sorted" She unrolled the parchment "JASON ABBOT!"

A small, pink faced boy almost ran forward and jammed the hat eagerly on his head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat shouted

Jason Abbot leapt off the stool and walked quickly to the table who was cheering the loudest.

"SIRIUS BLACK"

"Good luck" Peter, Remus and James whispered

"You too" Sirius whispered back.

He took a few nervous steps towards the hat. The urge to run away was overwhelming but Sirius fought it. He placed the hat on his head and stared out at the sea of students. Suddenly a small voice spoke in his ear.

"Plenty of talent I see and a loyal friend. You are determined -"

"If you put me in Slytherin I will personally tear you to pieces" Sirius thought angrily.

"Don't like Slytherin much, do you?" the hat laughed "oh well only one more place to put you… GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the lat word making Sirius jump. He let out a sigh of relief and made his way to Gryffindor table.

80)

"REMUS LUPIN"

"Good luck" James and Peter muttered.

"You too"

Remus steadied himself and began what felt like a long journey towards the hat. Shaking, he slipped the hat onto his light brown hair. The hat fell, covering his eyes, so he was blinded. As he stared blankly into the darkness, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Difficult, very smart, a big imagination, plenty of talent, yes… qualities worthy of Ravenclaw, but…"

To Remus it felt like years were slowly passing by as the sorting hat tried to make up its mind.

"…Bravery, courage… ummm… GRYFFINDOR!"

This sudden outburst almost made Remus fall off the stool. He tore the hat from his head and blinked at the brightness in the hall. He stagger from the stool and slid neatly into a seat beside Sirius.

"Well done mate!" Sirius yelled over the applause.

80)

Peter gulped. They were into the "P's" now; he knew he would be soon. Two of his new friends were in Gryffindor and the other defiantly will be in Gryffindor.

"Will they still like me if I go into a different house? Or will they make new friends and forget about me?" He thought, paying no attention to Professor McGonagall. He was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs.

"Mate it's your go"

"Peter Pettigrew, will you please come up here to be sorted?"

"Good luck" James hissed

Peter just nodded, his mouth had gone dry. Peter made his way slowly to the stool. He sat nervously on the stool, placing the hat on his head. The hat slipped and rested its brim on the tip of Peter's pointed nose.

"Not the brightest candle to be lit" The hat said in a soft voice "Where shall I put you? …"

The hat fell silent for a minute, thinking. After a while it said.

"We'll see how you cope… GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter shook the hat from his head, with a huge grin splitting his face. He sprinted down to the Gryffindor table, stumbled, and fell. He slid to a halt at Sirius' feet.

"YAY!" Sirius and Remus roared over the applause and laughter.

80)

James clapped and laughed along with the rest of the school as Peter took his seat opposite Sirius and Remus.

"JAMES POTTER"

James, who was still watching the Gryffindor table, smiled when he saw his friends sticking their thumbs up and mouthing "good luck".

James took a deep breath and strolled up to the hat. He sat nervously on the stool, ready to put the hat on. It had barely brushed his jet black hair when it cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

James bounded off the stool and joined the cheering Gryffindor's.

80)

The sorting ended. A few more people were sorted after James including the greasy haired kid he saw on the train. He was called Severus Snape and was now a Slytherin. By this time the four boy's stomachs were rumbling loudly. Dumbledore stood up and simply said, "Enjoy!"

Peter let a gasp escape him as the plates in front of them filled with delicious food. Roast pork and chicken, lamb chops, sausages, roast and new potatoes, chips, gravy and, for some unknown reason, mint humbugs.

James and Sirius piled their plates with everything (including the humbugs) and smothered it in gravy. They stuffed their mouths full, earning disgusted looks from their new house mates.

"So" Remus said, carefully cutting his lamb chops "what do you think we'll do tomorrow?"

"Is ofist ay oless ins" came James muffled voice though a roast potato.

"JAMES!" exclaimed Peter, wiping spit and potato from his face.

James swallowed, "Sorry Pete, anyways it's our first day of lessons tomorrow; my mum says we start straight away."

80)

The remaining food disappeared and was replaced by all kinds of puddings. Peter found it truly amazing how James managed to eat a whole apple crumble and half a treacle tart without throwing up. The crumbs faded from the table and Dumbledore got to his feet. Silence fell

"To all you newcomers, welcome, to all you familiar faces, welcome back. I have a few start-of-term notices to announce. Firstly-"

His next words were drowned out by a loud, rich belch that rang though the hall. A very red faced James Potter sank lower in his seat, apologising endlessly while the students around him sniggered.

"So rude" said a red haired girl sitting a couple of seats away from James. "revolting!"

"Ah yes, very good Mr Potter" Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "as I was saying. First years must note that the forbidden forest on the edge of the forest is strictly out of bounds to all students,

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and nor are the items listed on the parchment attached to Mr Filch's office door,

"I am sorry to say that our game keeper, Mr Ogg, has decided to retire, but I am pleased to announce that Mr Hagrid has decide to take on the job…"

A loud applause followed these words as the giant man, who had lead the first years across the lake, stood up and did a little bow, almost knocking over the table.

"…And finally," Dumbledore said, once the applause had died "I wish you all good night and have a splendid year!"

He sat down. There was more applause and the students began to leave the hall. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed a tall boy in Gryffindor who was leading the other Gryffindor first years. They pursued the boy up hundreds of staircases- "be careful, they like to move a lot" He said- and down many corridors, until they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"Mimble Wimble" The boy said. The portrait swung open to reveal a scarlet and gold room. There was a desk in the corner of the room beside a small window. A large notice board hung on one side of the room, covered in pieces of parchment. A bookcase stood on the other side filled with different spell books. There were deep red, squashy armchairs at the end of the room, surrounding a crackling fire.

"Boys dormitory is first up stairs and first on your left, girls same on your right. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask". The boy said, in a dull learned-by-heart kind of voice. He scanned the room and spotted a mess of black hair he recognised. "Hey aren't you the kid who belched during Dumbledore's speech?"

James glowed bright red again and quickly followed his friends up to their dormitory. It contained five four poster beds, each with crimson hangings, scarlet duvets and golden pillows. One bed on the right of the door already had its hangings drawn around it. Their new roommate, Travis, was changing behind them.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter found their beds. They changed sleepily and wished each other goodnight. The room was soon filled with snores.


	3. Meeting Lily Evans

Disclaimer: See first 2 chapters.So farI only own Travis and the blond girl in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting Lily Evans

James woke with a start. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. He pulled back a crimson curtain and felt blindly around his beside table. There was a smashing sound. James hurriedly shoved his glasses on his face and look miserably at the shattered remains of the frame that had contained a picture of his parents.

"Oh, dammit!" James groaned, watching the figure of his father cower behind his wife. "I got that off my granny for my birthday. Mum will do 'er nut in if she finds out!"

"Come 'ere," Remus said groggily, picking up a long, ash wand. "Reparo"

The pieces of frame flew back together and looked as good as new. James' father stepped out from behind James' mother, grinning in satisfaction at the frame.

"Thanks" muttered James.

"No problem" Remus replied, struggling to fight down a laugh. "Word of advice, mate, next time try putting your glasses on the right way round, not upside down."

James, who had been wondering why his glasses had been digging painfully into the bridge of his nose, hastily turned them the right way. He beamed at Peter who had been watching the situation though a gap in his curtains.

"Mornin' "Travis grumbled, walking from the bathroom, hair dripping. "Where's Sirius?"

Peter pointed at the only bed with its curtains still drawn, which was snoring lightly.

"I'm gonna 'ave a shower" Remus said, rolling off his bed. He got unsteadily to his feet, grabbed some clean clothes and staggered into the bathroom door.

"You're meant to open the door first, dingus!" Peter laughed as Remus rubbed his head and disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a grunt and Sirius emerged from his bed.

"Would you shut the hell up!" He moaned, lobbing a teddy at Peter.

James dived out of bed and grabbed the teddy. "Is this yours?"

"Shut up!" Sirius repeated, mumbling into his pillow.

80)

Half an hour later, all five of the boys were showered, changed and in the Great Hall. Sirius was still complaining about how early they had to get up.

"… And at home we could get up as late as we wanted, call the house-elf and get whatever we wanted. Course, the stupid loada rat droppings would always make the porridge too runny or-"

"SHUT UP, SIRIUS" Remus, James and Peter shouted in unison.

"Look at it this way" James smiled, piling his pate with bacon and toast. "The earlier you wake up, the more of this delicious food you get!"

Sirius nodded and imitated James, who was now shovelling food continually into his mouth like he'd never eaten before.

"That's discussing!" cried the red haired girl who had complained about James last night. "You pig!"

"Thanks" James said thickly though the toast. He put a hand though his hair, making it messier. A habit he had for as long as he could remember.

The girl rolled her eyes and stalked off, as far away from James as possible.

James watched her for awhile before turning back to his friends. "Do you think she fancies me?" He asked hopefully.

The others burst out laughing. James looked desperately around, wondering what was so funny.

"Yeah…right…mate" Sirius finally gasped "You…you've got as…much chance with her as I have liking werewolves"

Remus stopped laughing immediately "WHATS YOUR OBSESSION WITH WEREWOLVES!" He slammed down his fork.

"Calm down, it's the only thing I could think of!" Sirius whisper, looking scared.

"Sorry" Remus muttered

"Hey look" Peter said, quickly changing the subject "We got Transfiguration first, double History of Magic, Charms, and double Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Should be fun" James said dully.

80)

The four boys arrived in the Transfiguration classroom and took their places at the back. After about two minutes of Professor McGonagall rambling on about the skill and concentration you need in Transfiguration, James and Sirius found they had something in common; they got bored very easily.

Sirius reached into his trouser pocket and took something out. He shuffled the deck of cards then whispered to James, "You fancy a game?"

James looked from the cards in Sirius' hand to McGonagall, before nodding, "Sure, why not?"

Unnoticed by the rest of the class, Sirius and James silently played snap. James grinned when he noticed his next card matched the one on the top of the pile. He placed the card down gently and realised, a split second before it happened, what he had done. The explosion filled the classroom, leaving a huge smoke cloud and a great burn where the cards were a minute ago. The entire class spun around and came face to face with James and Sirius, who were choking in the smoke.

Professor McGonagall stormed down from the front, looking furious. She approached the quivering forms of James and Sirius.

"Detention, five o'clock, tomorrow night, my classroom." She spat.  
James and Sirius nodded before McGonagall returned to her desk.

"Now as I was saying," She said, determined to keep her voice calm." I will split you into pairs and you will each try to turn this match into a needle. Thanks to Mr Potter and Mr Black's little accident" she gave them a nasty glare. "I have decided to choose the pairs myself"

The class groaned and shot James and Sirius evil glances. Professor McGonagall picked up the register and her wand. She unrolled the parchment, closed her eyes and jabbed it with her wand.

"Mr Lupin and…" another jab "Mr Towers"

Travis moved to the empty seat beside Remus.

There were more jabs, McGonagall calling out names and shuffling as people moved to sit next to their partners.

"That leaves" McGonagall said after putting Sirius with a spotty, blond haired girl. "Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans"

The girl from breakfast reluctantly moved to sit next to James.

"Don't touch me, talk to me or even look at me" she muttered

All James could do was nod, he was too stunned by his luck.

Soon the room was full of shouts and furious wand waving. Lily mumbled the incantation while prodding the match.

"No, no you're doing it wrong" James said, taking Lily's wand hand in his "It's sort of a wave"

"Let go of me, Potter, Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

James let go and picked up his wand. He said the spell and gave his wand a wave. The match instantly turned silver, but remained blunt.

"Ah well, one outta two ain't bad" He shrugged.

80)

The rest of the day pasted quickly. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were walking back from tea, chatting about their day.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us detention on our first day!" Sirius moaned for the twentieth time.

"You should have been paying attention, instead of playing exploding snap" Remus said.

"I forgot they exploded" Retorted Sirius. "Anyway, I thought you were on our side"

"I didn't say I was on anyone's side"

"But you agree with McGonagall?" James asked sulkily.

Remus was saved an answer by a scream and a yell - "I told you to get out of my way, mudblood!" - from around the corner. The boy raced around it to find Lily Evans lying immobilised on the floor with Severus Snape towering above her, gripping his wand.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" James shouted, drawing his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Snape snorted "Burp at me?"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The force of James' spell sent Snape crashing into the wall; his wand landed at his feet. Snape, looking dazed, grabbed the wand. He aimed it at James' face and gasped "Fernunclus"

James' face broke out in big, puss filled boils.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said James coolly, causing Snape's arms to be pinned by his sides and his legs to snap together. "Are you alright Evans?"

"Finite Incantatem" Remus said.

Lily unfroze and got to her feet.

"Stupid git" she spat "I don't need your help!" she slapped James around the face, bursting some of the boils, and stalked off.

"Did you see that?" James asked, sounding thoroughly delighted as puss ran down his face. "She touched me, she actually touched me!"

"Calm down, James" Sirius laughed, as Remus repeated the spell he used on Lily to get rid of James' boils. "She'll never go out with you"

"Will too"

"Will not"

Their argument continued all the way to the common room.


	4. Disaster for James

**Disclaimed: If I was really JK, wouldn't I be writing the 7th book now instead of this?**

**AN: I felt anoyed soI took it out on this chapter with pain and misery. It's not as funny as the others butI promise the next one will be much better. Thanks to Zippy-Wings** **for reviewing. WARNING: a bit of SB/LE only this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Disaster for James

James awoke early the next day. He changed quietly and grabbed two letters he had written last night. He tiptoed from the dormitory being careful not to wake the others. The sun was creeping into the common room, as James walked thought it to the portrait hole. He made his was sleepily to the Owlery. After half an hour (or so it felt) of searching for it, James asked a Gryffindor fourth year if she knew the way. She took pity on him and walked him there, seeing as it was only down the corridor.

"Thanks" James called as she walked away.

He looked around the Owlery for his snowy owl. At last James decided he must still be out and settled on the only part of floor that wasn't covered in droppings, waiting. He took the letters from his pocket and read them thought. The first said:

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
Hogwarts is great! I made it into Gryffindor like you and made four new friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. My first day was cool. I almost changed the match into a needle in Transfiguration. It went all silver but not pointy. I got into a bit of duel trying to stick up for a girl in Gryffindor and got a detention for it _- "Sounds better than the truth" James thought - _but it was worth it. Thanks for the sweets, I shared them with my friends and Peter burnt his tongue on an acid pop!  
Hope your alright, missing you loads.  
James._

James unrolled the next scroll. It read:

_Dear Harry,  
I know you might be to busy to read this, but it makes me fell better writing to you. Anyways, you were right, Hogwarts is fun! I have belched during Dumbledore's start-of-term speech and got a detention in Transfiguration for playing exploding snap in the back of the class. I don't have any good ideas for pranks yet but if you have any, please send me some. I can't think of anything else to say.  
From your little bro, James._

James rolled the parchment up. He jumped as something heavy landed on his shoulder and looked up to see Benji. James rolled the letters up delicately and tied them onto Benji's leg.

"Take Harry's first, I want him to get it as soon as possible."

The snowy owl gave a hoot then hopped out of the window. James watched as the owl grew smaller and smaller into the distance. He continued to stare across the grounds for awhile before the Owlery door opening stirred him. Sirius stuck his head of dark, shaggy hair around the door, beaming stupidly.

"Ha ha, there you are." He said triumphantly. "A fourth year girl said you'd be here."

"Yeah," smiled James, wiping as tear from his eye. "I'm here"

"Why you crying?"

"I yawned" James lied quickly "You know how yawning makes your eyes water."

Sirius nodded, but was still unconvinced. "Speed up, your gonna miss breakfast, I'll race ya"

"One, two, three, RUN!" shouted James, pushing Sirius out of the way.

"OY! Give me a chance!" Sirius yelled after James.

Sirius chased James down to the Great Hall, dodging students, sliding down banisters, diving down staircases and darting thought corridors. They drew neck and neck, both breaking into a sprint. Passers-by could only see blurs going past them. Sirius turned to James, watching the concentration on his face. Suddenly James took a sharp turn right. Sirius laughed, thinking James had taken a wrong turning and continued forward. Big mistake. He collided painfully with a stone wall. There was a sickening crack as his head made contact with it. Sirius staggered backwards and fell back into someone's outstretched arms. He looked up, dazed, and saw the outline of a girl. He noticed vivid green eyes, staring into his, before everything went black.

80)

Sirius' eyes flicked open. The bright white stung his eyes, making his head throb even more. He sat up and looked at the evenly spaced beds surrounding him, each with white linen sheets.

"Where am I?" He muttered "Is this heaven?"

"Heaven you Idiot!" came a surprised voice "what did you think you did, hit the wall and died on impacted?"

Sirius blinked, recognising the voice. He looked around to see the smiling face of Remus Lupin.

"Remus, what are you doing in heaven?" asked Sirius dumbly.

Someone knocked him on the side of the head, sending a shot of pain thought his body.

"You're not in heaven, Dingus!"

"Leave him alone" Remus said, turning to Peter." he just woke up"

"Explain" Sirius said.

Remus and Peter launched into their own versions of story, arguing occasionally over what was right. Sirius found out that after he crashed, he got taken to the hospital wing and had been in a coma for three days.

"So who brought me here?" Sirius asked, interrupting another quarrel.

His two friends exchanged weird looks.

"Evans" Came a strangely strangled voice. James head appeared between Remus and Peter. He looked sulky. "She sent you this"

James threw something onto Sirius' lap. Sirius picked up a bright pink card with 'Get well soon' written in blue, curly writing on the front. Inside was written'Dear Sirius, I hope you get well soon, Love Lily'. Sirius' mouth twitched, trying not to smile. Sadly it didn't work and James saw it. He stormed out of the room.

"James!" Sirius called pathetically after him.

80)

That night Sirius came out of the Hospital Wing. He, Remus and Peter where sat in the corner of the common room. None of them had seen James since he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"She keeps looking at me" Sirius muttered, turning his back to Lily Evans.

"You keep looking at her" Peter replied simply.

"No I don't!"

"You do, how else would you know she's looking at you?"

"Shut up!" Sirius moaned, unable to think of a comeback.

Peter smiled and returned to his Potion's essay. Sirius looked out of the window. He notice Lily reflected in it, chatting with her friends. She kept looking over at him and shaking her head. Her friend were nodding and laughing. Finally, it looked like Lily gave in and walked towards him.

"Hi, Sirius" She said breathlessly, taking a seat opposite him.

"Hi, t…thanks for t…the card" Sirius stuttered, his inside were wiggling.

"That's alright…ummm…how you feeling?"

"Better"

Lily smiled. She lent forward and kissed Sirius on the lips just as James walked into the room. When Lily pulled away, her friend started clapping and laughing. Peter and Remus were looking at Lily in discussed and James was no where to be seen. Lily looked at Sirius' stunned face and ran from the room to her dormitory.

* * *

**AN: I'll explain about Harry next chapter.**


	5. Dares, Pranks and Bloody Emotions

**Disclaimer: I only own the charactors you haven't heard of. I also own Harry Potter _but_ he's not the same guy from the books.**

**A/N: I saidI would explain about Harry, and now I am (I've only justthought up what todo with him). He'sJames' older brother whohas just finshed his last year atHogwarts.Now he's training to be an Auror and working in Zonko's joke shop for money.He used to be a prankster at Hogwarts (Bit like the Weasly twins) and he wants James to live up to his reputation. He's the reason James, Sirius, Peter and Remus get into pranking.He's also the reason James called his son Harry (Or so I think).**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dares, Pranks and bloody emotions.

If Hogwarts held the most unpopular kid competition, Sirius felt sure he would win (or at lest draw with Snape). Everyone seemed to hate him since last night. Rumors had spread between the house's, each making it seem like it was his fault. It wasn't his fault; it was Evans who started it all. To make it worst, James wasn't talking to him or even looking at him. He got dressed quickly that morning and was out of the room before Sirius had even managed to open his eyes. "Hey Sirius" Peter said, waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.

"Wha' "

"Just checking you're still alive." He mumbled, turning back to his bacon.

Sirius looked up and saw James, slowly munching his toast beside a bored looking Travis. A loud rustling made him jump. Sirius noticed hundreds of post owls circling above them, looking for the people they were sending letters to. A white owl dropped a small package on James' head.

"Ouch, Benji!" James cried as the owl landed beside him and started eating the remaining toast on James' plate.

James looked down at the little package and recognised the untidy scrawl on it, just like his own. He tore off the paper. Out fell a letter and a book. James read the letter first.

_Hiya Jamesy Sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote. But I just got a new job and I'm still training to be an Auror. It's really hard. I've sent you a book of my best pranks when I was at Hogwarts for help. Try to change them a bit coz the teachers know my work.  
Good Luck on living up to reputation.  
Harry P.S I'm working a Zonko's in Hogsmead. If you need anything, just write._

James flicked thought the book. The pranks were amazing, each were completely different and easy to do. There were even new spells his brother had invented and little pieces of writing explaining when, where and on whom Harry had used the pranks. James was reading about a prank used on McGonagall when someone poked him in the shoulder.

"Lets go" Travis said sleepily.

They followed Remus, Peter and Sirius from the Hall. James glared at Sirius' back, dreaming up ways to get him back. Only when a high pitched giggle sounded behind him, did James wake up.

"I can't believe you kissed him for a dare Lily!"

It was one of Lily's friends, Sally.

"I know" Laughed Lily, "I can't believe it either"

"Is he a good kisser?" asked another of Lily's friends, who James thought was called Hannah.

"Why, do you fancy him?" teased Sally.

"No!"

"Yes you do"

"Do not!"

"Will you two, SHUT UP!" Wailed Lily.

"But she won't admit she fancies Black" Sally moaned.

"You're just jealous"

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Does that mean you admit you fancy him?"

"No"

"So you fancy him but don't admit it"

"NO"

"So you fancy him and admit it?"

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled

Sally and Hannah stop talking instantly.

"Don't know what you're smirking at" Sally whispered "You owe me two galleons"

"What?"

"I bet you Lily would kiss Black"

Lily turned around. "Just to annoy that Potter kid"

"We know" Hannah and Sally sighed it unison.

80)

James sat quietly in the front of the charms classroom, Lily's words still ringing in his head. "Just to annoy that Potter kid". So she didn't like him the same as he liked her. It wasn't Sirius' fault. James mentally kicked himself and physically kicked the table, causing books to go crashing to the floor. He, Travis and a Ravenclaw kid, who'd been walking past at the time, scrambled around picking up the books.

"Thanks" James sighed. He turned back to his desk and caught Sirius' eye. Sirius turned away quickly to talk to Remus.

James collapsed in his chair and spent the rest of double charms lesson thinking up ways to apologise to Sirius.

When the bell rang, James was first out of class. He lent against the wall, waiting. He spotted a head of black hair, reached out and grabbed an arm. He walked around the corner dragging a bewildered Sirius behind him.

"What?" asked Sirius when they stopped.

"I just wanted to say sorry" James said, examining his shoelaces.

"You don't need to apologise" said Remus. He and Peter had followed them around the corner. "It's Evans and her mates who should say sorry"

"Yeah" Peter piped up "We heard them say it was just to annoy you"

"I can see how you got the wrong end of the stick, mate. But honestly, I don't fancy Evans." Sirius said hoarsely.

James nodded "We're gonna make them pay. Look what I got sent this morning."

He handed them the book from his brother. They scanned the book, looking for the prefect revenge. When the bell went, signalling the end of break, James, Remus and Peter walked down to potions with Sirius behind them. His nose was inches away from the paper of the book.

"I've only known him five days," James whispered taking his seat next to Peter "But I've never seen Sirius read a book before"

Remus and Peter cried with laugher as Sirius watched them, confused.

"GOT IT!" he suddenly said.

"Took your time" Sniggered Remus, taking a next to Peter.

"Not what you laughing at, the prank"

"Oh"

Sirius showed them the page he was looking at while explaining in a whisper. "We all know one of Evans' best subject's potions, although we've only been here five days. Well if we do this it's bound to screw up her potion and make her upset and teach her not to mess with us again."

"It's not the best" James said slowly "but it'll do, for now."

"So it's agreed, we'll do it" said Sirius triumphantly.

The other three nodded as they took out their potion's equipment. James kept a close eye on Lily and her friends, all of whom were gossiping happily to each other and occasionally glancing towards Sirius. When Professor Slughorn started talking and writing on the black board, Sirius motioned his friends to come closer so he could tell them the plan.

"So that's what we'll do" he finished, a broad grin split his face in two.

"But" Remus said quietly "What if something goes wrong and the potion explodes? What if -"

"Don't worry, Remus, we'll be careful" Peter interrupted.

Remus nodded " I think we better start our potion. Slughorn's giving us funny looks"

Sirius and Peter went to collect ingredients from the store cupboard while James and Remus set up the cauldrons. They were walking back, arms full of ingredients, when someone crashed into Peter causing him to fall and drop everything he was carrying.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" said a girl, as Hannah giggled madly beside her. She held out a hand (or more like a sleeve because her uniform was extremely baggy and fartoo big for her) to help Peter up.

"I'm sorry" She repeated "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's alright, I should have been looking too" Peter said breathlessly.

Hannah appeared at the girls shoulder, looking angry and upset. "You can let go of each others hands now" she hissed.

She pulled the girl back to her seat. Peter followed Sirius back, after picking up his stuff, watching the two girls join their friends.

"Who was that" He asked, dumping his stuff on the desk.

"She was and still is Tasha" answered Sirius "Tasha Brain"

"Brain by named, Brain by nature. Or so I've heard" James said, poking his wand at the bottom of the cauldron, trying to produce flames

"Should be in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor." Sirius continued "but that doesn't matter, focus on the plan"

80)

"By now your potion should be a pale blue" Slughorn bellowed over the chattering class.

"This lessons taking forever" Peter moaned, mixing his steel gray potion.

Remus stared at his potion, which was the pale blue it was supposed to be. He looked over at Lily's potion and noticed it was the exact same colour. He was now regretting what his friends were going to do.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked Sirius in a low voice.

"Of course" He replied, trying to look shocked. "I want them to pay"

With that, he pointed his wand over at Lily and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The ingredient Lily just picked up flew out of her hand. Sirius controlled it to zoom around her head then land with a splash in Hannah's cauldron. The potion rapidly turned bright pink. It fizzed and bubbled then started leaking from the cauldron. Hannah, Lily, Sally and another girl called Emma, screamed and sprinted from the room. Tasha, on the other hand, looked like she was fighting back laughter.

"CLASS DISMISSED, EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" roared Slughorn as the potion began melting the desk it had spilled onto.

"That didn't quite go to plan" Sirius said once they were safely out of the dungeons.

"I told you it was a bad idea" Remus mumbled.

"I know that was you, Potter" came Lily's angry voice. "You and your idiot friends will pay".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. This means war, Potter!

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. same as the other chapters.**

**A/N: I need help! I can't think of any pranks or stuff to do in detention. If you got any ideas please send them into me.**

**Thanks everyone (or just the 3 of you) for reviewing.Just thought I'd warn you, there is a charactor death in this chapter, but it's not really important or upsetting. It's atually pretty weird. Anyways, heres the story:**

* * *

Chapter 6

This means war, Potter!

A bell rang somewhere in the distance. The only other sound to be heard in Hogwarts grounds were hurried footsteps and heavy breathing as Sirius Black charged towards a black haired boy. Sirius open hand made contact with James' face; thick, sludgy mud squelched thought the gaps in his fingers, smudging onto James' glasses and blocking his nose and mouth. Spluttering, James reached blindly out, shoving the closest thing away from him. Remus slipped as James' fist collided with his chest, making him fall backwards into Peter who toppled into the mud once more. Sirius doubled up with laughter as he watched Remus struggle to get to his feet, slipping again and making him and Peter sink lower in the mud. Something wet hit the side of Sirius' face. James was knelt in a muddy puddle, his hand covered in sloppy mud, just like Sirius' face.

"Look at the pathetic little babies"

James (who had just been tackled by Sirius and was now struggling to breath) rolled on his stomach and looked up at the three girls in front of him. His hand automatically jumped to his hair, messing it up and adding mud to the gel.

"Hello, Lily, my love" He said sweetly, after getting his breath back.

"He's a right Romeo, isn't he" said Hannah, nudging Lily.

"Romawho?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Potter" Lily sighed "I doubted you can read."

"You think I'm pretty?" James asked excitedly "Well I think your pretty, even with mud on you face."

"Very fun- AAAAAH! POTTER!"

James hand flung a handful of earth at Lily, which splattered her face and robes. Hannah was giggling madly next to her, watching her friend's red (and brown) face as she shook with fury.

"This means war, Potter!" Lily spat "Come on, we're going. Hannah, Tasha. Tasha?" She looked around wildly. "Where's Tasha?"

Remus shrugged "Dunno, hey! Where's Pete- AAAAAH!"

Remus had been knocked off his feet by something speeding by. Peter skidded to a halt, turned and grinned at something. Remus, once again, struggled to get up seeing as the grass was so damp. Finally he gave up. Lying on the floor, he looked over to see what Peter was grinning at. Tasha came hurtling towards them. She tripped over Remus' outstretched feet and slid along the floor. By now, everyone, including Lily, had collapsed in hysterics. Tasha started pelting everyone with mud, but she was laughing so hard, she couldn't control her shots.

Professor McGonagall marched towards them, whipping muck off her jade robes.

"I suggest," She said in a voice determined to be calm "That you go to your dormitories, get washed and changed, then meet me in my office. NOW!"

They scramble past McGonagall, racing to Gryffindor tower.

80)

"Never before have I seen such despicable behaviour." Professor McGonagall said, pacing up and down in front of the seven first years. James knew this wasn't true because his brother had had plenty of mud fights before, and always had points taken off him. "I am afraid we have some strict rules about mud fights and I am going to have to take twenty points, each, from Gryffindor. You will each receive a detention tonight, my office, at five o'clock."

"Twenty points each!" exclaimed Peter "Professor, that's… that's … ummm …"

"One hundred and forty" Remus hissed.

"One hundred and forty points!" concluded Peter.

"Thank you Mr Pettigrew, and Mr Lupin, I am well aware of the amount of points I have taken from my own house." McGonagall sighed "You may go"

They all muttered "thank you" before exiting. Once they were out of the classroom, Lily slapped James across the face.

"You landed us in detention" she said over the bell "and now you've made us miss lunch. Thanks a lot, Potter"

"Anytime, my sweet" James called to Lily's retreating back.

"Don't you think that's going a bit far?" Remus asked as they made their way to History of Magic. "Calling Evans 'My sweet' or 'My love'?"

"It's a joke" grinned James "Besides, I like it when she gets angry. She looks-"

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh of McGonagall, taking twenty points off each?" Sirius interrupted loudly.

"Yeah" Remus agreed, now keen to get off the subject of Lily "and giving us all detention!"

Peter joined in "The girls will want revenge now, especially Evans"

"Lily has beautiful eyes" James sighed dreamily.

The others groaned as they walked into the History of Magic classroom. Lily, Hannah, Tasha, Emma and Sally were all grouped around Lily's desk, talking in whispers and glancing in the boy's direction. Nobody noticed the ghost drift though the blackboard.

"Good afternoon class" the ghost said, making everyone jump "Today we'll be learning-"

"Professor" Sirius said loudly "You're… You're a … a…"

"Ghost" James finished, stunned.

"Ten points for noticing, Mr Potter" Professor Binns said sarcastically ""But, as I was saying-"

"How come you're a ghost, sir?" asked Emma "You were human yesterday"

"The mater of what I am is not important to this lesson!" The ghost Binns said at the top of your voice "Today's lesson is-"

"How'd you die, sir" interrupted Travis eagerly "Was it some deadly disease? Or-"

"Where'd you die?" asked Hannah over Travis "Was it in school?"

"That's not important! We are here to learn History of Magic. Please, no more interruptions!" shouted Binns at a now silent class. "Thank you"

80)

Binns' death was the only topic of conversation at dinner. There were loads of rumors flying around, like Binns hadn't noticed he'd died until a fourth year blurted it out in his first lesson, and the divination teacher found his body in the staff room and was now in St Mungo's being treated for shock. As they walked up to Professor McGonagall's office, James was sure he heard someone assuring their friend that a student had killed Binns before breakfast that morning because he made the lessons so boring. Peter had also overheard the conversation and was now naming people he thought it could have been.

"…Bet it was Snape, I heard him complaining about how he always falls asleep in History of Magic-"

"Drop it, Peter" James said, opening the office door. "Do you seriously think a student killed Binns?"

Peter muttered something under him breath. James managed to make out "Probably you"

"Oh yeah it was defiantly me" He said sarcastically, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"It's the blood traitor crew!" Came a falsely cheery voice from the shadows. "How nice of you to join me, I was getting lonely."

Severus Snape stepped into the light. The flames of the torches were reflected in his greasy, black hair which framed his pale face. The door creaked open again and Lily, Hannah and Tasha entered.

"And the mudblood's joining us!" Snape said, sounding slightly shocked "I'd never of dreamt that the mudblood, know-it-all would ever get detention!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" James spat, starting forward at Snape.

"Grab him" Remus hissed urgently to Peter, who was nearest.

Peter held the back of James robes to stop him getting any closer. Snape laughed loudly as James struggled to get free.

"How sweet, blood traitor is sticking up for mudblood."

"I said don't call her that" James snarled "Let go of me, Peter" He added angrily.  
"Ok" Peter said, releasing the back of James' robes. James stumbled forward and landed on Snape.

"Peter!" Sirius and Remus yelled, diving at the two now wrestling boys.

"What? I just did what he said" Peter mumbled, watch Sirius and Remus pull the other two apart with great difficulty.

"Your … so … thick" panted Sirius, holding back James "You … don't … have … to … do … everything … you're … told … to"

"Oh"

"Could do with a little help" Remus said angrily as Snape's fist narrowly missed his eye for the third time.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! HE BIT ME!" yelled Sirius, dropping James and rubbing his hand "He bit me"

"Well you pinched me!" argued James.

"You bit me" Sirius cried pathetically.  
"You pinched me!"

"Give it a rest you two!" Remus bellowed over Hannah, Tasha and Lily's laughing fits and Sirius' continued whimpers of "He bit me"

"Where's McGonagall" Peter asked.

"I'm here, Mr Pettigrew" came McGonagall's voice from the doorway. "I am going to have to take ten points each from Mr's Potter and Snape for fighting, and a further ten points from Mr Snape for the language he has used" ("She likes taking points off" Sirius whispered for only James to hear) "For your detention's I am going to split you into pairs."

"Do we get to choose the pairs, Professor?" Tasha asked.

"No, Miss Brain. You and Mr Pettigrew will be helping Madam Mathews in the library. Mr Lupin and Miss Stevens will help Mr Filch, Mr Snape and Mr Black (Sirius gave her a look of disgusted) will be helping me and Mr Potter will help Professor Slughorn with Miss Evans. Go, now"

James grinned at Lily as they followed Peter, Tasha, Remus and Hannah from McGonagall's office. They each went in different directions, Remus and Hannah to Filch's office, Peter and Tasha to the library and James and Lily to the dungeons. Slughorn was waiting outside of his office and started clapping when he saw them approach.

"I was hoping to get you two!" He said cheerfully, patting James on the back "Come in, come in, make yourselves at home."

James and Lily exchanged confused looks before walking into the office. Lily gasped. The office was so unlike McGonagall's. Although it was down in the dungeons, where there were no windows, the room was really bright, as if Slughorn had stolen the sun and stuck it in the corner. The walls and ceiling had shimmering emerald, gold and crimson hangings draped upon them, making the place look like a huge tent. Four chunky, little, scarlet and gold armchairs (each with little bottle green stools) surrounded a large, wooden coffee table next to a crackling fire. Wooden cabinets with glass doors where place along the walls, many had potion bottles or drink bottles inside.

"Please, take a seat" Slughorn said enthusiastically, gesturing towards the armchairs before busying himself with one of the cupboards. "Can I interest you in a butterbeer?"

"Yes, please" James said, a little unsure.

"A beer!" Lily said, sounding confused.

"Don't worry, my dear." Slughorn laughed, now pouring the butterbeer into three tankards and handing one each to James and Lily.

James drank deeply from his before sinking into the armchair with a satisfied "aaaah". Lily sipped nervously at the foaming contents of her tankard. She felt her body warm up immediately.

"What do you want us to do, Professor?" asked James.

"Want you to do?" Slughorn enquired, puzzled.

"For the detention"

"Oh yes!" Slughorn said in a booming voice "I almost forgot, yes… well, I know that Miss Evans here has a knack for potion making. Tell me, are you possibly related to Terrence Evans, inventor of the Veritaserum potion?"**(A/N: I have no idea who invented the Veritaserum potion)**

"I don't think so, sir." Lily replied "I'm muggle born, you see."

"I'd never have guessed! Well, it's always nice to have fresh talent" said Slughorn with a smile, getting sidetracked again. He turned to James. "Now m'boy, Professor McGonagall tells me you are excellent at Transfiguration, is that true?" without waiting for an answer, Slughorn continued "I suppose you get that from you father. I had the pleasure of teaching him, I'm afraid to say he wasn't that good at potions. Your brother on the other hand…"

80)

James and Lily stumbled thought the portrait hole six hours later, both yawning widely and full of butterbeer. They found their friends in opposite corners of the common room. When James collapsed in a chair next to Peter, Sirius asked "What took you so long, James? Did the old Potter charm finally work on Evans"

"You gotta be joking!" James said, tiredly "She didn't even speak to me. But, then again, she never got the chance." When his friends continued to look bewildered, James explained. "We got treated to Slughorn talking non-stop about some ex-students he 'helped' achieve what they became today. Most of them where famous authors or Quidditch players. Then he wouldn't shut up about this bloke called Tom Riddle. Said it was such a waste for him to work in a shop, and then disappear like that. By that time I was wish that I could disappear."

His friends laughed.

"We had to polish some trophies in the trophy room" Remus said "I saw Tom Riddle's name on a Service's to the School trophy. He must have been something special."

"Weird" whispered Peter "I saw Riddle's name on a list of old Prefects and Head boys in the library."

"I saw a load of chewing gum" said Sirius in a bored voice "and I saw some accidentally fly onto Snape's face."

Everyone sniggered .James yawned widely.

"I'm gonna bed." He said wandering up the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Them knowing Riddle isn't important, I just thought I'd add it in.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	7. Pink dorms and helpful house elves

**Disclaimer: See other Chapters.**

**A/N: Thanks fro everyone for reviewing. If you've got any ideas for pranks or punishments could you please send them in via Review (or i won'twrite any more (Joking))coz i'm completely useless at that sort of stuff. Anyway, hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Pink dorms and helpful House-elves

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" James yelled, jumping up and down on Peter's bed like a maniac.

"Christmas" Peter repeated, bemused, finally waking up.

"No, but we had to wake you up somehow"

"Yeah, the way you were sleeping, you probably would have slept 'til Christmas!" Sirius laughed from the corner.

Peter groaned then closed his eyes to settle down again. But James and Sirius grabbed his arms and threw him out of bed. Together, they dragged him into the shower, fully clothed, and turned it onto cold.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Peter spluttered, seizing the door and forcing it open. He glared at James and Sirius thought his hair that had been plastered to his forehead by the water. "Where's Remus?"

"You mean 'Dreamy Remy'?" Sirius smirked at Peter's puzzled expression "We heard a bunch of girls call him that at breakfast, anyway-"

Peter interrupted "Breakfast! You guys have been to breakfast already! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We tried" James sniggered "but you slept like you'd taken some of that Draught of Living Death Slughorn was blabbering on about"

"You listened in potions!" said Sirius, sounding amazed.

"Well, you got boring-"

"Boring!" Sirius exclaimed "Me, Sirius Black, boring!"

"- so I decided to listen" James finished, ignoring Sirius.

The door opened, revealing a pale, nervous looking Remus.

"Why are you lot in the bathroom"  
"Peter wouldn't wake up, so we stuck him in the shower" James answered promptly, as if they did it everyday. "Where've you been dreamy Remy?"

"Shut up, James" mumbled Remus.

"Oh, tell us dreamy Remy" Sirius said, sticking out his bottom lip and making puppy dog eyes. "We've been really worried"

"That look doesn't work on me. Anyway, it's none of your business"

Sirius nodded and followed Remus from the bathroom, James and a soaking Peter behind them. Peter grabbed some clean, dry clothes then went back to the bathroom while the other three sat on their beds, thinking.

"What do you want to do today?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno" Remus said staring at his tatty, old book entitled Curses and counter-curses by Professor Vinclictus Viridian.

"We could prank Snape" Suggested James with an evil smile. "We could write to Harry and ask him to send some stuff from Zonko's for it"

Sirius looked through one of the draws next to his bed, throwing out random things. Peter, who had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his hair, making him look completely stupid, had a pair of socks hit him in the nose and a school book hit him somewhere painful. Sirius finally pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill.

"What do we write then, James?" He asked as Remus threw a pair of boxers back at him.

"Pass them here" James muttered.

"What, the boxers?"

"No, the parchment, quill and ink" James said irritably.

He started writing with Sirius watching over his shoulder. When he'd finished, the letter read:

_Dear Harry, __Thanks for the book, it's helps a lot. We've already used a prank on a bunch of girls in our class. Anyway, could you send us some stuff from Zonko's, please? I'll pay you back once I get the money.  
From James _

_P.S.__Good luck with your training._

"Come on" James said, rolling up the parchment and sealing it. "Let's send this."

80)

"I'm gonna get my book" James said excitedly, after he, Sirius, Peter and Remus had clambered thought the portrait hole. He ran across the common room and vanished up the staircase.

Peter yawned "I'm still really tired. I'm -" but the rest of his words were drowned out by a deafening yell.

James stormed into the silent common room, red faced and holding up a bright pink robe. He marched over to a group of giggling girls.

"EVANS! DID YOU DO THIS!" He asked angrily, chucking the robe at Lily.

"Don't…know…what…you…mean" She gasped, holding her ribs.

"It's not funny" shouted James. He sprinted back upstairs, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed.

Their whole dormitory (except for Travis' bed) was bright pink. The curtains, the floor, the candles on the wall, even the pages of Remus' books were all pink. A piece of pale pink parchment lay on James' bed; it had 'Payback' written in dark pink, curly writing across it.

"How did they manage this?" Remus asked, examining his pillow closely.

"Please say you know a counter-curse" pleaded Sirius.

"I'm sorry, I don't. We're just going to have to ask them to change it back"

"Ask them to change it back!" James repeated, close to hysterics "I'm not asking _them_ anything!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, unless you want to go around in pink robes until we find a way to get rid of this, then we're going to have to ask them." With that, he disappeared though the door.

"Remus, REMUS" James called, racing after his friend.

James tripped down the last few steps, shoulder barged though the door and watched, in horror, as Remus approached the girls.

"Hello" said Remus politely "I was wondering, was it you who turned our dormitory pink?"

"It wasn't me" grinned Tasha, "I don't like pink"

"Just cause you're a tomboy" said Emma.

"Well, if it was you" Remus continued loudly, before Tasha could reply to Emma. "Could you change it back, please? Pinks not our colour."

"Ok" smiled Sally.

She, Remus and Hannah passed James, who was staring with his mouth open wide.

"How did you…"

"Just be polite, James" Remus answered, closing the door in James' stunned face.

"HEY, POTTER!" Lily yelled "you forgot these" she threw the pink robe and a pair of pink boxer shorts with red hearts on them at James.

James, red faced again, dashed back upstairs to the laughs of his fellow Gryffindor's.

80)

"We're going to get them back, aren't we?" James said, pacing up and down the no-longer-pink dormitory.

"Calm down, James" sighed Sirius, who was lying on his bed, doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. "Wait to see what your brother sends you"

James collapsed on his bed. "I s'pose"

Remus gazed unseeingly at his book. He was pale, shaky and would jump at the slightest noise. Peter watched him in concern.

"Are you alright Remus?" Peter finally asked, sitting down on his friend's bed.

Remus jumped "Yeah, yeah, sure"

"Ok" Peter's stomach gave a huge rumble" I'm starving. You should have woken me up for breakfast!"

"Hey" James said, eagerly "Do you want to try and find the kitchens?"

"Ok" Sirius said, jumping off his bed "Lead the way, James."

80)

James jumped down the three steps and ran the rest of the way down the corridor, stopping in front of a painting of a large fruit bowl.

"I think this is where Harry said it was" James muttered to himself. He turned around. "Hurry up" He called.

Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up to James.

"It's not easy running on an empty stomach" Peter moaned.

James shrugged, stretched out his forefinger and tickled the green pear. It squirmed and laughed, desperately trying to get away from James. Then it suddenly turned into a large, green door handle. James grabbed the handle, pull open the door and gasped. The room was enormous. As big as the Great Hall above it. In the middle of the room were five long tables, position directly beneath the house tables and staff table. Pots and pans were piled around the stone walls; a huge fireplace was at the back of the room and about a hundred little house-elves.

"Wow" Remus said quietly, closing the door behind him.

Five house-elves trotted up to them.

"Would sir's like something to eat?" the smallest one, whos head reached James' knee, squeaked.

"Yeah" Peter said, hungrily.

Instantly, a dozen house-elves walked towards them, supporting a huge silver tray laden with doughnuts, biscuits, chocolates, sweets and chocolate éclairs. Another load of elves appeared behind them, carrying a tray with a teapot, sugar, a milk jug and four cups.

"Thanks" Sirius said, taking the sweet tray and setting it down on the table. The house-elves bowed so low that their nose's squashed against the floor, then scampered off. "Their much nicer then Kreacher"

"Who?" asked Peter though an éclair.

"Our house-elf"

Remus started pouring the tea just as the door creaked open again. Dumbledore entered and smiled at the four boys.

"Good morning" He said brightly, strolling across the room, his platted beard bouncing off his chest. "Do you mind if I have a humbug? I've run out and came down for a refill. I could conjure some, but they are not as nice as the ones these house-elves make."

"Of course, Professor." James said shyly.

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Dumbledore smiled, helping himself to a humbug. "I was wondering when you'd find the kitchens. It took your brother and his friends a couple of years to realise we had some!"

James laughed nervously, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading Please review.**


	8. Spending the night with Snape?

**A/N: Does anyone know Madam Hooche's first name? sorry if theres any mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Spending the night with Snape?

James sat at the Gryffindor house table, quickly finishing off his Transfiguration essay for their first lesson. Sirius kept sneaking glances over James' shoulder and copying sentences onto his own parchment. Peter was sat opposite Sirius, hastily scribbling whatever came into his head while Remus sat watching them all and eating his toast.

"Why can't we copy your homework, Remus?" James asked for the seventh time that morning.

"Because you should have done your homework yesterday or Saturday instead of spending all day in the kitchens"

"That's not an excuses" muttered Sirius "you were with us Saturday, you'd disappeared Sunday morning but you still managed to do your homework! How did you do it?"

Remus swallowed his toast then said "I actually tried to do my homework"

"So do we" Sirius whispered so only James could hear, "But I'd much rather be eating"

"You can use that as your excuse" James whispered back "Sorry miss, I ate my homework."

"Is this right Remus?" Peter asked worriedly, shoving the parchment under Remus' nose.

Remus' eye's scanned the parchment so quickly that they appeared as brown blurs. He nodded slowly and hand the essay back to Peter, who hand ink stains all over his nose because he'd been writing so quickly.

"It's alright, but that last sentence doesn't make sense."

"Where were you on Sunday?" Sirius asked suddenly. He kept asking the question whenever he thought Remus least expected it. Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus was ready.

"None of your business" He snapped, going pale.

Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Loyalty to friends" but Remus didn't hear. The boys sat in silence for the rest of breakfast, munching toast and writing. The clock chimed 9:00 and everyone got up to leave.

"Did you see that notice this morning, about flying lessons?" James asked as he stuffing his essay into his already over stuffed bag.

"Yeah" Sirius said excitedly, his eye's lighting up "we start on Thursday, but we're with the Slytherins."

James grinned "I'd love to see Snape fall off a broom"

80)

Much to the Gryffindor first year's delight, Thursday came fast. Like many from all wizarding families, James and Sirius spent the days leading up to Thursday trying to impress everyone with Storys of how they had almost been spotted by muggle's while flying.

"… and on a trip to an all wizarding town in American, I borrowed Harry's broom and flew so high I almost crashed into an airyplan." James told a very uninterested Sirius, Travis, Remus and Peter.

"Aeroplanes" Remus muttered.

"Yeah, one of those things."

"I've never been on a broom before" said Travis, glad that James had finally finished. "I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I got the letter. Both of me parents are muggles."

"It's great fun" Sirius assured him "Isn't it Peter?"

Peter shrugged "Dunno, I've never been on a broom before either. My dad doesn't trust me on one. What about you Remus?"

Remus looked over the book he was reading "Nah, I'm not really into flying"

The bell rang, stirring James who had been staring at Remus with his mouth hanging open. "Come on; let's go to the Quidditch pitch!"

They stepped out into the sunlit grounds. Although it was still September the sky was cloudless and the sun was blinding. As they walked towards the Quidditch pitch, James kept muttering stuff like "Could do with a little less sun" and "hope they have good brooms" while Remus recited tips he'd gotten from his book at top speed. A bunch of Slytherins stood in a huddle at the entrance of the pitch. When they saw James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Travis approaching, they started pointing and laughing.

"Hey! Four eyes!" A brown haired boy at the back of the group yelled "think you can handle a broom!"

James turned red but chose to ignore the comment. A tall, skinny man marched up to the Slytherins then said in a loud voice "Come on class, Hurry inside then we can get this lesson started."

Everyone followed him into the Quidditch pitch where a load of old brooms lay on the ground. The Slytherins quickly found the least battered brooms. James got the oldest, mouldiest broom there. He heard a snort and someone shout "Ha, look at that old log Potters got to ride! Mines much better"

James shot Snape a nasty look as the Slytherins chortled. Great James thought I get the broom that looks like it'll break the minute anyone touches it and Snape gets the newest one here.  
Once the Slytherins had settled down the man introduced himself "My name is Mr Monkey" (Insert a fresh wave of laughter here (immature little first years)) "Ok, I know my names funny, but we really need to get started. Please hold your right arm over the broom and say 'up'"

Everyone, gasping for breath, held their right arm over their brooms and shouted 'up'. James' broom instantly shot up into his hand as if it was magnetised to his palm. He looked to his left and watched Sirius' saying up a couple more times before the broom flew into his own hand. To Sirius' left, Remus' broom was rolling feebly on the ground while Peter's remained motionless **(A/N: Not based on what happened to Hermione and Neville, I wrote this bit before I realised that that's what happened to them)** . After a while, the whole class had their brooms firmly clasped by their side.

"Right" said Mr Monkey, clapping his hand together. He showed them how to mount their brooms then went around the correcting their grips. Once everyone was ready, he said "On my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, raise a few feet in the air then come back down by leaning forward slightly. Make sure to keep your broom steady and kick off hard. Three… two… one…"

He blew the whistle and everyone stamped the ground. James and Sirius were two of the few who actually got off the ground. Remus remained on the ground, stomping his feet in frustration and Peter had frozen in fear. James touched down lightly and dismounted his broom whereas Sirius landed firmly on the ground beside James, his knees buckled and fell face first into the mud. Mr Monkey blew his whistle again and everybody stopped.

"That was good" He called "But I think we need another go. So everyone set up again the go on my whistle."

After several tries, everyone managed to get into the air. Mr Monkey got them all to divide into groups of five then told each group to fly around the pitch once. In their group, James and Sirius were the only one's who remained airborne. Remus lost control and gave up, Travis was so surprised that he was actually flying that he slipped sideways off his broom and landed on the group of Slytherins below him. Peter, on the other hand, crashed into one of the fifty foot goal posts as soon as he set off. They did this a few more times (Not crash, fly) until everyone had gone around the pitch at least once.

"Ok then everybody" Mr Monkey shouted, clapping his hands together again and forcefully reminding James of Slughorn, but thinner "I think you've got the hang of it now. Now, still in your groups, I want you all to hover in the air and see how many times you van throw these tennis balls" (he pointed to a basket of small, yellow balls) " To each other without dropping them. We'll do that until the end of the lesson."

"What's tennis?" Sirius asked, picking up one of the balls and throwing it to Travis.

Travis caught it before mounting his broom and kicking off wobbly. "It's a muggle game. It's normally played with two players holding rackets and batting a ball to each other trying to make the ball go out of the court"

"Sounds completely stupid and boring to me" said James, "Quidditch is much better"

He hovered steadily between Travis and Sirius. Suddenly his broom started bucking uncontrollably beneath him. James clung onto the handle tightly with his hands and knees. The broom gave another wild lurch and threw James off completely, sending him flying into Remus. They both fell to the floor. James' landing was cushioned by Remus who had hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Are you alright?" Mr Monkey asked over the howling laughter of the Slytherins. He rushed forward to where James and Remus lay. "I… I'll go and get the nurse. I want to see no-one in the air when I get back."

Everyone landed softly on the ground. Sirius and Peter pulled James' crushing weight from Remus as the Slytherins approached.

"Told you that you couldn't handle a broom Potter" The brown haired boy shouted.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked rudely. He walked up to the boy and looked down at him.

The boys grin faltered slightly when he saw Sirius towering above him. "Johnny Parkinson. Why do you wanna know Black? Gonna tell the teacher?"

The Slytherins around him sniggered.

"What did you do to James' broom?" demanded Sirius, glaring at Johnny.

"N…never said it was me" Johnny said, his voice shaking slightly "It… it was Snape"

Sirius advanced on Snape "Should have know"

"Just call it revenge" Snape said coldly.

Sirius drew his wand and Snape mimicked him. They both pointed their wands directly at each others hearts before Lily pushed between them.

"He hasn't done anything" Lily told Sirius.

Sirius spluttered "Didn't you see… he… he jinxed James' bro-."

Sirius was hit in the side by a leg locker curse. He promptly fell backwards.

"Move it mudblood" muttered Snape, shoving Lily out of his way and pointing his wand at Sirius again. Next second, Snape was on the floor with James on top of him, punching every bit of Snape he could reach.

"Don't call her a … you-know-what" James panted as Snape pushed him off "and… don't you ever… curse my friends"

Snape lashed out at James. The Slytherins were cheering, girls were screaming and some Gryffindor's were trying to pull Snape away from James. Snape pick his broom from the floor and smashed James around the head with it. James froze and blinked stupidly before collapsing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

80)

"Hey guy's, he's waking up"

James opened his eyes from the darkness that was blinding him. Blurred shapes surrounded him. One shape moved towards him, and then everything became clearer. James adjusted the glasses on his face and beamed at Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"What happened?" He asked in a horse voice.

"Well, Snape whacked you around the head with a broom." said Sirius simply. "Then I whacked Snape around the head with your broom. It snapped in half!"

"You've both been out cold for a couple of hours" Remus said.

They all looked around to see a lump in the bed across from James. Snape's greasy head was visible on the pure white pillow beneath his head.

"The nurse told us you both have to spend the night here" Peter said quietly.

"WHAT?" James said, shocked.

Sirius smile faded. "We also got detention tomorrow night. Me, you and Snape."

"Great" James said sarcastically "Two nights with Snape"


	9. My friend's a werewolf?

**A/N: Sorry it's been long, I've had a serious case of writers block, loads of exams and loads of homework.Anyway, i was in a rush to get the last chapter up so there might be alot of mistakes and i can't be bothered to change it. **

* * *

Chapter 9

My friend is a werewolf?

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table, scribbling down his potions essay that was due in for that day's lesson and chewing his toast. He finished the sentence he was writing then looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was reflecting his mood; gray and miserable like it had been for the past month. He looked to his left at James whos quill was suspended an inch above his parchment, ink was steadily dripping off it and causing a puddle which used to be the word 'mix'. Sirius followed James' gaze and found himself staring at the back of Lilly Evan's head.

"James" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of his friend's glazed eyes.

James merely scowled and pushed Sirius' hand away because it was blocking his view. Sirius was about to try again when Remus took a sip of his pumpkin juice, gasped, then choked.

"What?" Sirius, Peter and James asked, although James continued to gawk at a certain red head.

Remus just stared transfixed at the Daily Prophet in front of him. Peter snatched the Prophet out of Remus' hands and read as fast as his beady eyes could allow him. Once he'd finished, Peter's mouth opened in horror.

"What?" Sirius and James (who was only taking an interest because Lily had just left the Hall) repeated.

Sirius grabbed the Prophet from Peter's hands and laid it out on the table for both he and James to read. After a minute of searching they found the article Remus and Peter must have been reading.

Werewolf sighted at school Late on Monday night a werewolf was spotted in the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I saw it when I was walking back from detention." says eyewitness Severus Snape, 11. "It was limping around the grounds covered in blood. I alerted the headmaster at once but he said that my mind was tired, my eyes must have been playing tricks and that I mustn't worry."

"But my friend, Johnny Parkinson, saw it too" Continues Mr Snape, of Slytherin house. "He was coming to see me and saw the werewolf out of the window."

A full investigation of Hogwarts grounds will take place tonight and both Mr Snape and Mr Parkinson will be questioned.

"He's lying" James said simply.

Sirius folded up the Prophet and handed it back to Remus before saying "How do you know?"

"Because Snape's an attention seeking git" James answered, picking up his ink sodden parchment and stuffing it in his bag. "Anyway, how can a werewolf get into the grounds?"

This seemed to wake Peter from his state of shock.

"Your right" He said happily "How can a werewolf get into the grounds?"

80)

Everyone in the Charms class was talking about the werewolf. Apparently some people had seen the werewolf way before Snape or had narrowly avoided it on a midnight walk. The only person who didn't seem keen on talking about the werewolf was Remus, who would change the subject immediately as soon as someone asked him his opinion on the matter. James, on the other hand, quickly changed his mind about the story.

"I had detention on Monday night" he told Sirius a bit too loudly. Lily and her friends turned around to see him. "Filch took me to the Forbidden Forest but I got separated from him. Then something came charging at me from out of nowhere. I quickly stunned it and ran. I think… it must have been the werewolf."

"Of course Potter" said Lily in a bored voice "considering up were snoring in the common room all night."

James turned slightly pink and remained focused on his charms work for the rest of the double lesson. At the end, James, Sirius and Peter went down to break while Remus ran off to see Professor McGonagall.

Sirius flung his bag lazily to one side and slumped down with his back against his favourite tree. James threw his bag onto Sirius' then lay down on the soft grass as Peter pulled off his shoes and socks and dabbled his feet idly in the cold lake.

"Wonder why Remus needed to see McGonagall" asked Sirius only to keep himself awake.

"Dunno" James muttered as he ripped innocent blades of grass from their roots.

"Looks like it's gonna rain" Peter said dreamily, paying no attention to James and Sirius while he skimmed the icy water with his feet.

"Careful you don't get wet!" said a familiar voice.

Snape ran forward and shoved Peter in the back. There was a huge splash then Peter's head surfaced, coughing and spluttering with his mousy hair plastered to his head. Snape and the small group of Slytherins around him roared with laughter, tears were streaming down Johnny Parkinson's face. Both James and Sirius scrambled to their feet and did the first thing that came into their minds: Get revenge. Soon the air was full of coughing and spluttering and the lake was full of drenched Slytherins.

"Hey! Snape's first bath!" James laughed.

He, Sirius and a dripping Peter stood victoriously over their victims.

Johnny Parkinson climbed out of the water onto the slippery bank and pointed his wand threateningly at James. "You'll pay for that, Potter"

"Scared" James said sarcastically as the bell rang.

80)

"Why don't we skive next lesson" James asked hopefully.

"No" Remus answered in a quite voice. He continued to take notes even though Professor Binns' droning was making him feel drowsy.

"Why not?"

"Because Potion's is important. Besides, we- I mean your in enough trouble as it is. You shouldn't have pushed those Slytherins in the lake."

"They shouldn't have pushed Peter in the lake" James mumbled as he rested his head on his crossed arms. "And potions isn't that important"

"It is if you want to be an Auror like your brother."

Sirius, who was peacefully sleeping next to James, lifted his head slightly but kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Speaking of your brother, he still hasn't replied to our letter."

"He sent me a letter a couple of days ago" James said "He said he's been to busy with training and he hasn't been in work for ages, so he hasn't been able to get anything. Didn't I tell you?"

"No" Sirius answered then fell back to sleep.

80)

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus emerged from the dungeons, hot and sweaty (and with a few boils that hadn't been there before in James case) from sitting in the Potion's room for what seemed like forever. Remus hurried off to see McGonagall whereas Peter dashed off to the library saying he needed to do some research, leaving James and Sirius to get sandwiches from the kitchens by themselves.

"Do you get the feeling their avoiding us?" Sirius asked as he and James headed down the empty corridor full of paintings of food.

"Oh yeah" James answered sarcastically "I think they've got new friends and have started a 'We hate James and Sirius Club'. Your being to paranoid mate"

"Well your only in a bad mood because Snape 'accidentally' spilt some of his potion on you and Evans' laughed when all those boils appeared" retorted Sirius.

James turned slightly pink "told you we should have skived"

He tickled the pear in the largest portrait at the end of the corridor, which turned into a large green handle.

"Would sirs like their usual?" asked a house-elf before the portrait had even close behind James and Sirius.

"Yes please"

The house-elf scurried off to prepare the food. Another house-elf appeared beside James with a plateful of custard doughnuts.

"Where are sir's friends?" The elf asked.

James tried to answer but only succeeded in spitting doughnut crumbs at the house-elf. He took a large gulp then said "Sorry. Our friends have gone off with their other friends. They call themselves the 'We hate James and Sirius Club'"

The house-elf's eyes widened in shock but Sirius shook his head.

"Very funny, Boil boy"

But James was to busy cramming his mouth full of doughnuts to take any notice of anything around him. Sirius watched as James stuffed the remaining doughnuts into his pockets.

"That's disgusting" Sirius said, looking revolted "Do you even know what you've got in those pockets?"

James shrugged and continued to pack his already over-loaded pockets with sweets. Sirius rolled his eyes and took the sandwiches from the house-elf, thanking him. He and James walked back down the corridor away from the kitchens when all of a sudden something came charging down the corridor towards them. It crashed into James, causing him to fall backwards. His fall was cushioned by the millions of doughnuts in his pockets, which squashed, leaving him in a puddle of custard.

"Peter!" James yelled as Sirius helped him to his feet.

"I…need…a…word." Peter gasped, clutching his sides and resting against the wall.

"What?"

Peter gulped for air. He staggered forward in front of James and Sirius. "I've been doing some thinking… about Remus"

James interrupted "Awww, Peter wuves Remus. Peter and Dreamy Remmy!"

"No, guy's I'm serious!" Peter said urgently over James and Sirius singing 'Peter and Remus sitting in a tree…' "I think Remus is a werewolf!"

THAT shut them up.

"That's why I went to the library. I figured that Remus has disappeared twice now; both nights were a full moon. He never told us where he was going and both times he ended up in the hospital wing. Not to mention the fact that one of the nights was when Snape saw that werewolf!" Peter paused for a dramatic effect, but also to get his breath back because he was talking so fast "Everytime we say the word werewolf, Remus wants to change the subject or doesn't listen _and_ his favourite food is really rare steak."

James and Sirius gapped at Peter, then each other. Then burst out laughing.

"Remus…a werewolf! Good one Peter" Sirius said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"But you forgot a few things" James sniggered. "The fur, the tail and the werewolf!"

Sirius snorted.

80)

**(A/N: This part is in note form because I think it makes more sense that way. If you don't know what note form is then it's where the Marauders pass notes to each other in class. I might do a few more of these in the future if you can understand it. James is **normal**, Sirius is bold, Remus is **_italic_**, and Peter is _bold and italic_)**

**_Guy's I was being serious about what I said earlier._**

**What was that Petey? When you said you were starving coz we all know that was serious.**

_**Very funny Sirius.**_

**I know, I'm the funniest.**

No, I am.

**Go away James. No-one included you in this conversation.**

**_I did._**

See, someone likes me.

**Unlike Lily. James, James please write back. I was only joking. Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy. Pretty please!**

Ok, ok. I'll write if you quit throwing parchment at me!

**YAY!**

**_Back to the point. Look at Remus now then when it's almost a full moon._**

What do we do if we see him before then? Do we close our eyes?

**_No, and tell Sirius to stop staring at Remus, He and McGonagall are getting suspicious._**

Okay dokay!

**_Anyway. He gets a lot paler and easily frightened when there is a full moon coming. Then he disappears. Think about it!_**

**Jamesy can't, Evans just walked pas. He's drooling all over his Transfiguration book.**

She looked at me! Lily looked at me! I'm going to talk to her.

…

**Ow! That's gotta hurt! You can see a big red hand mark from where she slapped you. You really shouldn't have said that about her butt James. James?**

She touched me!

_Hey guys! What are you writing about?_

_**Nothing.**_

_Well you've got to be writing about something or else there will be no point in writing._

80)

"There was really no need to eat that note Peter" Remus said as they walked out of the Transfiguration classroom after their double lesson.

"Well…McGonagall was getting suspicious…and I was hungry!"

"No surprises there then" said Sirius.

"You must have been writing about something important" Remus continued "Everyone was talking so loud in that class you could hardily hear yourself think!"

Peter looked desperately at Sirius, because James was to busy dreaming and touching the spot where Lily hit him.

"We…we were…" he stuttered

"We were talking about how much James loves Evans" Sirius said quickly.

James looked up, only vaguely aware that someone said his name.

"That's common knowledge thought out the school!" exclaimed Remus. "Even the teachers know! Why did you have to write it down?"

"Jamesy was scared Evans would hear"

"And why wasn't I involved?"

Sirius thought for a second "Because…we didn't want to disturb you from your work."

"Oh" Remus looked slightly disappointed "Well, I gotta…go. See you later"

"With that he disappeared around the corner. Only then did Peter think it was safe to talk.

"Good work Sirius!"

Sirius grinned "Well they don't call me 'Quick-thinking Sirius' for nothing"

"No-one calls you 'Quick-thinking Sirius'" James said, waking from his dream.

"A kid can have dreams"

"Very weird dreams" James whispered so only Peter could hear.

* * *

**A/N: Please R+R**


	10. GLTFFJWBE part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, i've been pretty busy so i haven't been able to update any of my storys till now. **

* * *

Chapter 10

G.L.T.F.F.J.W.B.E. part 1 (Get Lily to fall for James without being expelled, Part 1)

"Why does Lily hate me?" James sobbed into his pillow. For the third time that week he had asked Lily Evens out and, for the third time that week, she had rejected him.

"It's just one of the mysteries of life" Sirius sighed, sitting beside James' outstretched legs "Like, why do I have to be so good looking… OW!"

Peter and Remus had thrown their pillows at Sirius' head, causing him to fall off the bed. Sirius grabbed the pillow for under James and whacked Peter in the back with it. After a few minutes of furious, dangerous and funny pillow fighting, with James sulking on the bed, the three friends collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Oh, come on James" grinned Remus "cheer up, she's only a girl"

"Humph!"

Sirius jumped to his feet and smacked James around the head with the pillow.

"To bad we can't have love potions at Hogwarts" He joked.

James bounded off the bed and sprinted thought the dormitory door before anyone could stop him.

"What happed?" Peter asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"I dunno" Remus shrugged, picking up him bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "But he'd better hurry up. We've got five minutes left of break and if he's late for potions again, Slughorn will be using him as a tester."

Sirius nodded "Did you here about that Slytherin sixth year who was late to his class everyday for two weeks?" The others shook their heads. Sirius put on a dramatic face "Apparently he had to test a potion made by the worst potion maker in the class. He now lives in the lake. He's the Giant Squid."

"James will have to test my potion then" Peter sighed, following Sirius and Remus thought the door "if it doesn't explode first"

80)

The bell had rung and Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat at the back of the potions classroom.

"Where's James?" Peter whispered.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not his brain! He doesn't have one!" Sirius hissed back "But you better make a decent potion today Pete."

Just then, the door burst open and James ambled in, tousle haired were he'd been running his hand thought his hair in frustration and carrying a large book that was to big to fit in his bag.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. I was studying in the Library and … I didn't here the bell go off" He mumbled, unwilling to admit to his teacher that he fell asleep reading.

Peter and Remus stared at him while Sirius pretended to vomit into his cauldron.

"Very well, Mr Potter." Slughorn boomed "I will not punish you this time seeing as you were doing school work"

He continued to explain the lesson, telling them what ingredients to get and boring Sirius. Sirius leaned across the table and whispered to James.

"What were you really doing?"

James smiled and removed his hand that was covering the title of his book. It read: 'The Art of Love Potions'

"James!" Remus hissed, noticing what was going on "You could be expelled if you even attempted one of those!"

James pressed his finger to his lips and nodded in the direction of Slughorn, who had just told the class to get their equipment. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all went over to the store cupboard.

"I think I've forgotten something" James said as the other three were walking back to the table with their stuff "I'll catch up with you"

Once he was sure that no-one was looking, James took out a list from the inside pocket of his robes. He quickly got all he needed and an extra cauldron. He hurried back to the table, pockets bulging, and got to work on his two potions. Remus was first to realise what was going on.

"You can't do that" He muttered "You'll be kicked out."

"I won't if nobody tells on me!" James replied, aggravated because the large smoke cloud issuing from Peter's cauldron was obscuring his vision. "Could I borrow your silver knife Remus? I can't find mine"

Remus paled "I… I don't have a …silver knife"

"Okay. How about you Pete? …Peter?"

"Sorry James!" Peter choked, wafting the cloud that seemed to be getting bigger. "I can't see a thing!"

"Sirius" James asked desperately.

Sirius' hand appeared though the thick smoke that was turning the dungeon steadily darker than usual. He just handed James the knife when Slughorn's voice rang though the room, making them both jump. There was a tiny clatter as the knife landed somewhere under the desk.

"EVERYBODY OUT"

"Where's the knife?" asked James, scrabbling on the floor to find it. Remus, Peter and Sirius all went to help.

"There!" said Remus' voice over the sound of people trying to escape. He reached forward then screamed in pain.

"Remus?" said three voices.

"OUT!" bellowed Slughorn.

Abandoning his search, James got hastily to his feet. Blinded by the smoke, he lunged forward and stood in something extremely slimy. He felt his way out of the dungeon, slipping with every step, and collapsed against a wall in the crowded corridor. Slughorn slammed the door as soon as he was sure all of his students were out of the room and rested against it, panting.

"There…is no need…to ask whose cauldron…that came…from." he said, staring directly at Peter.

"Sorry Professor" Peter muttered, looking at his feet. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "What's that on your leg James?"

James looked down at his half made love potion that was soaking his right leg. He looked up guiltily and saw the perfect diversion. "What happened to you, Remus?

"I…I went…to pick up the…the knife and…and cut my self." He sobbed, cradling his blood soaked sleeve.

"What kind of knife was it Remus?" Slughorn asked sympathetically.

"Silver"

Slughorn gasped. "Miss Stevens and Miss Rodgers please escort Mr Lupin to the hospital wing immediately." his voice shook slightly, hoping Remus would be alright. "Mr Pettigrew, I would like to see you in my office. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed. Go on, get going!"

Hannah and Emma helped Remus while the Slytherins barged their way past James and Sirius.

"That's the second potions lesson ruined thanks to you and your blood traitor pals, Black" Snape said, kicking Sirius in the shin as he past.

After the Slytherins and remaining Gryffindor's had gone, Sirius hobbled over to James, who was brooding again.

"My potions wrecked! Lily's never going to like me now."

"Don't worry James" Sirius said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders, comforting James' and supporting himself. "I'm sure you'll find a way"

James nodded sadly, got rid of the potion on his leg with a spell he had learnt from Remus and helped Sirius up to Gryffindor tower.

80)

Potion classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, much to the delight of a bunch of fifth years who had a double potions lesson last. At lunch time, the occupants of the first year Gryffindor boy's dormitory (minus James, who was moping somewhere) could be found huddled in a corner of the common room. Sirius stood up in front of the other three boys.

"I have called you all here today because I am fed up of James continually sulking about Evens and I'm sure you are too! And I want to do something about it!"

"Same here" Travis said.

Sirius continued "I am going to call us the Get Lily To Fall For James Without Being Expelled Club or G.L.T.F.F.J.W.B.E for short."

"That's short!" Peter said "I'll never remember all that!"

Remus patted Peter in the back with his hand that wasn't bandaged up (Peter flinched, he still had his suspicions about Remus being a werewolf, especially as the knife was silver)

"can't we call ourselves something simple?" Remus asked "Like… Cupids Acquaintances?"

"Too girly"

"How about the Love Potion Substitutes?" Travis suggested.

"Err…no"

"JP 4 LE" said Peter

"Nah"

"How about…"

"It doesn't matter about the name!" Sirius interrupted "The point is: we need to get Lily to at lest like James. Without being expelled."

Everyone went quiet as they thought. It'll be almost impossible to get Lily to say something nice to James without the help of some sort of potion. Their thoughts were interrupted by a small cough.

"We hear what you were planning, and we want to help." Tasha said. Emma, Hannah and Sally all nodded in agreement.

"We think Lily's being a bit harsh on Po… I mean James" Emma piped up. "She's always moaning about how annoying he is."

Sally joined in "And I prefer Sirius' name for the club. If we abbreviate it then no-one will know what we're talking about."

"Wahoo! Take a seat ladies, just not the same one. The more the merrier I say" Sirius said cheerfully. "By the way, where is Lily?"

"Library" Hannah said simply.

Peter offered his chair to Tasha then moved to sit next to her on the floor. The others tried not to laugh when they saw this, at lest he wasn't being as stupid as James was.

"Okay! Has anyone got any ideas?" Sirius asked the seven first years in front of him.

"Well…" Emma said slowly. "It's Lily's birthday soon, October the Thirtieth."

"Same day as yours Sirius" Remus pointed out.

Sirius started bouncing up and down in his seat uncontrollably. He always went hyper when someone mentioned his birthday.

"Anyway, I thought we could get Lily a big present, something we know she would like, and say it's from James." Sally finished.

"That's a good idea" said Travis. "we could hold a sort of joint birthday party for Sirius and Lily. James could give her the present there"

"Yeah!" Everybody said in excitement.

"It's settled" Sirius said, slamming his hand on the table "OW!… anyway, Operation G.L.T.F.F.J.W.B.E. is go!"

80)

It was the morning of Sunday, October the thirtieth. James woke up early with Remus, Peter and Travis so they could decorate the dormitory before Sirius woke up. They hung a few streamers from the beds and set out some food the house elves had made them on a small table that James had 'borrowed' from a second year. James took something from his trunk and took it to the bathroom. He came out a minute later, grinning stupidly.

"Is that a water gun?" Travis, being the only muggle-born, asked.

"Sure is" James whispered, handing it to Peter and Remus to admire. "I got it from the muggle village near where I live. Me and my brother saw a bunch of muggle kids playing with them once. Their great!"

"What are you going to do with it?" Remus asked, hand the water gun carefully back to James.

"watch"

James pumped up the water gun until he could no longer pump it. He drew back a curtain on Sirius' bed so everyone could see the curled up, sleeping form of Sirius. James took aim and fired.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sirius yelled, as a jet of freezing water hit him directly in the face. The jet died down, leaving Sirius soaking wet. "JAMES!"

James, who had been trying so hard to keep a straight face, let out a loud snort of laughter, making the boys behind him laugh even harder.

"Happy birthday Sirius!" They shouted in unison, before piling onto Sirius' bed.

"Get. Off. Of. Me.!" spluttered Sirius. He shook his head violently so that little drops of water sprayed all five boys in the room.

James, Peter, Travis and Remus rolled off Sirius, clutching their sides. Sirius was about to hit James when he spotted the table of food.

"thanks guys" he said, forgetting all about the water gun and rushing forward to the table.

"no problem" James gasped, helping himself to a chocolate spread and pickle sandwich (a phase he's going through, I hope)

James, Sirius and Peter starting stuffing their faces with cakes, sandwiches and anything else they could lay their hands on ( including a piece of parchment that Peter didn't notice he picked up) while Travis and Remus ate politely. Suddenly, a large, handsome tawny owl flew thought the open window followed by a rather beaten looking barn owl. Sirius took one look at what was attached to the tawny owls led and choked.

"Open it" James urged, pushing Sirius forward to the red envelope on his bed.

"It'll be over in a minute" Peter added as it began to smoke.

"It'll be ten times worse if you don't" whispered Remus.

Sirius darted forward, slit open the envelope and promptly stuffed his fingers in his ears, followed by James, Peter and Remus. Travis watched them in confusion but soon copied them.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius' mother voice rang though the silent room "I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON! IN A HOUSE WITH FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS!"

Sirius' father voice joined in "YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! YOU HAVE LET REGULUS DOWN, YOU'VE LET YOUR MOTHER DOWN, YOU'VE LET YOURSELF DOWN AND WORST OF ALL, YOU'VE LET ME DOWN. YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND YOUR OWN WAY HOME FROM KINGS CROSS! WE DO NOT TOLERATE BLOOD-TRAITORS IN THIS HOUSE."

The Howler burned up and landed in a pile of ash beside the tawny owl.

"They took their time" Sirius said, sweeping the ash from his bed.

"But" Peter muttered "aren't you upset? It sounds like they hate you!"

Sirius carefully examined the parcel attached to the barn owl before answering Peter. "They've always hated me, just never said it in front of someone whose not in the family before. And Regulus doesn't care, as long as mum and dad love him more…"

He cautiously picked at the wrapping paper to reveal a red velvet box and a note. Sirius smiled as he read the parchment.

_'Dear Sirius Happy 12th birthday! I can't believe my favourite nephew (don't tell Regulus) is nearly a teenager. It feels like just yesterday when you stripped naked on your third birthday and dived into that duck pond in the muggle park!  
But enough of the girly stuff. My gift has been passed down thought the Black family for generations, eldest male to eldest male. I thinks time I passed it down to you.  
From your favourite Uncle (Don't tell the others) Alphard.'_

Sirius lifted the lid of the box to find a pure silver pocket watch with a Black family crest engraved on the back. Another note fell out of the box.  
_'This watch helped you great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather kill a werewolf that was terrorising his village. Use it well.' _**(A/N: Silver does kill werewolves, doesn't it? if not, then I've completely screwed up this chapter)**

"Cool!" smiled Sirius, examining every inch of the watch.

James, Peter, Remus and Travis had been reading the note over Sirius' shoulder. They burst out laughing.

"Awww, little Sirius wet skinny dipping when he was three!" James snorted, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Back off!" Sirius said, going hyper again and shoving his watch under James' nose. "this watch is a werewolf slayer. Beware and don't get on the wrong side of me!"

Travis chuckled "If you haven't noticed Sirius, none of us here are werewolves."

Remus flinched. Unfortunately, Peter noticed.

"what's wrong, Remus?" He asked suspiciously.

"Don't like werewolves" Remus muttered, shaking his head and looking as if he was going to cry.

"Don't panic Remus!" Sirius shouted, trying to act like the muggle super heroes he'd heard about. "I'll save you with my amazing werewolf slaying watch!"

He ran around the room, pressing the cold metal against everyone's bare skin to test if they were werewolves. Remus jumped back in fright as Sirius approached.

"I…I'm also… allergic to… silver" He stammered, staring at the watch with pure terror in his eyes.

Sirius slipped the watch carefully into his pyjama pocket "You learn something new everyday"

80)

As it was a Sunday, there where no classes at Hogwarts. James, Remus, Travis and Peter were watching as Sirius opened his presents.

"Thanks James!" Sirius grinned, opening a brand new pack of Everlasting Exploding Snap Cards "No matter how many times they explode they will always come back" He read off the packet.

Sirius opened the rest of his presents: and extra large pack of Droobles Best Blowing Gum from Peter ("Now you don't have to keep asking if we have any" grinned James), a set of new quills and ink from Travis ("He'll manage to break all the quills and spill the all the ink by the end of next week" James said) and a big book entitled 'Joke Jinxes For Your Enemies' from Remus ("Finally, a book Sirius might read!" laughed James) The rest of the day past pretty quickly with Sirius practicing jinxes from his new book on innocent people in the common room until a fourth year boy had to go to the hospital wing with a pair of rabbit ears sticking out of his nose. By 7:00 pm, everyone in the common room was fed up with Sirius being hyper that they went to bed early, many complaining of headaches.

"So, what are we gonna do now that we've got the common room to ourselves?" Sirius asked, bounding up and bound on the sofa.

"Set up that party for you and Lily" Travis suggested.

James' ears burned. He looked up at them suspiciously.

"Lily? What's Lily got to do with Sirius' birthday?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Sirius asked impatiently "It's her birthday too!"

James grinned happily. Then the grin slipped from his face.

"I haven't got her a present!" He started pacing the room "What am I going to get her? Have I got enough time to get her a present? What if she doesn't like it?… I know!" He dived up the boy's staircase just as Lily's friends appeared at the bottom of the girls.

"Lily will be down in a minute, she's just finishing a letter to her parents" Tasha informed them. "and we've got the you-know-what… where is James?"

No-one had time to answer because they had just heard a door closing upstairs.

"Hide!" Hannah whispered.

Everyone scattered, diving behind chairs and under tables. Only Sirius was left standing alone in the middle of the room when Lily entered.

"Oh, it's you Sirius. What are you doing on you own?"

Sirius, who hadn't been listening, span around on the spot trying to find his friends.

"Why are boy's such idiot's?" Lily questioned to herself.

She was just about to walk away when she heard "SURPRISE!" and six people dived out of their hiding places into the middle of the room next to a startled Sirius.

"Happy birthday Lily!" The girls, Remus and Peter chorused.  
"I thought I said no fuss!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your getting a party whether you like it or not!" Sally said cheerfully.

"And it's not just for you" Sirius reminded them, not wanting to be forgotten "It's my birthday too!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Here, we've got one last present for you" Hannah smiled, holding out a box.

Lily took the pink, glittery box from Hannah and read the label.  
To Lily Happy Birthday Love from James She curiously lifted the lid, expecting something to fly out at her. Instead, she found a sparkling pearl necklace with a green heart hanging in the middle.

"Wow" She said softly.

Just then, James came charging down the stairs. He jumped the last couple, landed awkwardly and ended up in a big heap on the floor.

"Surprise" He said feebly, getting gingerly to his feet.

"Thank you James!" Lily almost cried. To everyone's surprise, she hugged him.

"What are you talking about?" James asked once he'd gotten over the shock. "I haven't even given you your present yet!

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, pulling away from him. "What's this then?" she held the pearls up to him.

"A necklace. Bit boring, I've got you something much more useful."

He held out a small package wrapped carelessly with used parchment and spellotape. She ripped it apart and out fell…

"A bar of soap!" Lily spat. She picked it up from the floor. "This is the soap we get here anyway!"

"I only just…"

"THANKS A LOT POTTER!" Lily roared, tears starting to form in her eyes "YOU'VE RUINED MY BIRTHDAY _AND_ YOU THINK I SMELL!"

She threw the soap at James and stormed upstairs.

"What'd I do?" James asked, bewildered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please R+R**

**GinnysbestM8**


	11. Meet my brother

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, it took me ages to come up with this because I'm having a complete mental block and I'm back at school again (Last year though, so thats alright!), so if you have any ideas there welcome and I promise to give you credit if I use the ideas.**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar ect. mistakes.**

Chapter 11

Meet my brother

**(A/N: I'm changing this slightly so that Lily ran out of the portrait hole in the last chapter rather then up the stairs)**

"What did I do?" James repeated quietly.

"James" Sirius said softly. "You are a complete idiot! A bar of soap! What were you thinking?"

"But I only just-"

"You could have pretended you got her the necklace. That was the whole point" Remus added.

"You could have told me!"

"We could have" Peter said in a small voice, earning a glare from Sirius.

Everyone went quiet as James began to blink back tears. He picked up the soap that Lily had thrown at him and slipped it into his pocket. "I was only trying to be nice"

"Trying to be nice! Trying to be nice!" Tasha spat, she turned on her heel and walking towards the portrait hole "I'm going to see if Lily's alright"

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" James bellowed after her, spinning around and charging up the boy's staircase.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and Travis followed James while Emma, Sally and Hannah followed Tasha. Sirius opened the door slowly and walked right into something.

"OW!"

"OW!"

"James? Where are you going?"

"I left my shoe downstairs, it fell off"

Everyone chuckled as James blushed and collected his shoe. He was about to go back upstairs when Remus stopped him.

"Come on, we've got to go to the library."

"Why?" Sirius, Travis, Peter and James asked together.

"Potions homework, it's got to be tomorrow"

"But it's my birthday!" Sirius groaned.

80)

"Oh great" Peter muttered "Snape the slime balls here"

After a combination of great persuasion techniques, blackmail (Involving Sirius and a fluffy pink blanket that was hidden under his pillow) and promises of sweets, Remus managed to get the four boys into the library and searching the selves for books that would help them with their potions essay. Peter had just removed a book and through the gap he saw the large nosed, greasy haired Slytherin.

"Where?" James and Sirius asked together.

"There" Peter answered, pointing through the space. "He's with… hey, this book looks good, lets grab a table and get to work".

Peter grabbed the book, took James by the neck of his shirt and dragged him to the nearest table. Remus, on the other hand, looked though the gap before following them. Snape was leaning over his work, his greasy hair brushing the parchment. Next to him was a girl with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. Lily.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked, shoving the smaller boy out of the way. "Is that… is that who I think it is?"

Remus tried to look serious but the horrified look on Sirius' face was very funny. "Umm, yeah. Just don't tell James."

Sirius nodded and collected the books they had gotten for their homework just as the librarian swooped down on them.

"Out now, the five of you. You first years really need to be taught how to tell the time!"

James sighed, picking up his parchment and stuffing it carelessly into his bag. He, Peter, Sirius and Travis waited as Remus checked out the books. Remus got into the queue behind Lily and Snape, desperately trying to hide them from James, but it didn't work.

"Is that Snape? What's he doing with Lily? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"James! Calm down!" Sirius muttered as he grabbed hold of the black-haired boy's robes to stop him from pouncing on the Slytherin.

Unfortunately, Lily had heard James' out burst. She grinned at him, showing all her sparkly white teeth, before turning back and kissing Snape on the cheek (A/N: runs to the toilet and throws up. Sorry about that, but its all part of the story) Everyone gaped at her; Remus actually dropped the pile of books on his foot. After they were thrown out of the library, the five boys ran (or in Remus' case, hobbled) to catch up with Lily, who was wiping her mouth in discussed.

"What were you thinking?" James demanded as soon as her caught up with her.

"Not about you that's for sure." Lily retorted.

"But Snape! He's a Slytherin!"

"So?"

"He doesn't wash!"

"You don't have to wash for me to… kiss you on the cheek." Lily said, looking sick as she said the last five words.

"Don't give James any ideas" Sirius mumbled

"You're… your fraternising with the enemy!"

"Fraternising with the enemy!" Lily repeated, laughing. "Potter, it's none of your business who Slughorn wants me to help with their Potions work. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Lily stormed off, muttering under her breath. James stared after her with his mouth hanging open. Sirius laughed.

"Snape needs help with potions! 'The greatest potions student Hogwarts has ever seen', as he says, needs help with potions! He's never going to live that down!"

"Come on, we've really got to get back to the common room and finish our essays." Remus said, pulling James with him to Gryffindor tower.

After having to shout the password to the Fat Lady (Sirius was still laughing, James was moaning about Lily and Peter was trying to recite all the Quidditch teams he knew to Travis) then being told off by McGonagall because 'anyone could have heard you and break into Gryffindor common room, WILL YOU BE QUIET MR BLACK!', Remus collapsed in a chair at the table at the back of the room. He set his books down then took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He tried to concentrate on the task but the others were talking louder than ever.

"… Snape's so stupid, what an idiot…"

"… I can't believe Lily even touched that… that thing! …"

"… Appleby Arrows, Quiberon Quafflepunchers, Fitchburg Finches, Puddlemere United -"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"

James froze (He'd been pacing up and down), Sirius stopped laughing immediately and choked, but Peter screwed up his face in concentration.

"Thanks Remus, you made me forget where I was!"

"Who care Peter?" Remus snapped "We've got to finish this essay by tomorrow, so are you going to do it or not?"

Sirius let out a low whistle "someone needs a nap"

"Shut up Black."

"Oh, we're using last names now. Well, Lupin, if it makes you feel better, we'll do our work."

80)

It was three o'clock in the morning when the boys finally got to bed. Sirius had collapsed on his bed, fully clothed, and started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow. Remus changed in the bathroom but fell asleep while brushing his teeth, his head resting against the cold bathroom mirror. James had been searching for some clean pyjamas in his trunk, had fallen in somehow and started snoring louder than Sirius. Peter and Travis were the only ones who had managed to stay awake long enough to get changed and get into bed. They all slept over the alarm clock, mainly because it only woke Remus up, but he couldn't hear it in the bathroom. There was a loud band on the door that woke up the four boys in the dorm.

"POTTER! BLACK! TOWERS! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT, I PROMISE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL LIVES" McGonagall's voice shouted through the dormitory door.

"Sorry Professor!" Travis called, scrabbling to his feet and opening the door a bit to see his Professors red face "We… we stayed up late doing homework."

McGonagall glared at him for a second before saying "Make sure it doesn't happen again, but if you are not ready and in my classroom in five minutes…"

"Thanks Professor" they muttered as she walked away.

"When she said 'don't let it happen again'" James mumbled, trying to climb out of his trunk "Does she mean we don't have to do homework again?"

"Hopefully" Sirius yawned "where's Remus?"

"Must be in here" Travis said, trying the locked bathroom door. "REMUS, WAKE UP BUDDY, WE'VE GOTTA GOT TO CLASS!"

The lock clicked open and Remus stumbled out, his eyes were bloodshot and there was a red mark on his forehead where he'd been leaning against the mirror.

"I 'eard, I 'eard!" He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Well hurry because we've got about four minutes left before McGonagall kills us" groaned Peter.

80)

"Aaaah, boys, glad to see you've decided to join us" Professor McGonagall said.

Peter and Remus staggered in followed by Sirius and Travis, who were carrying James because his legs were still asleep. Travis dropped James in his seat at the back of the class before joining his Ravenclaw friends at the front.

"As I was saying" McGonagall continued, "Professor Dumbledore would like some first year students to sing at the Halloween feast tonight. Anyone who wishes to take part will write their name on this piece of parchment"- she waved her wand and some parchment appeared in her other hand- "and see me at lunch time in my office. Now carry on with your work"

"Halloween feasts are meant to be awesome!" Sirius whispered, taking put his Beginners guide to Transfiguration "Rumour has it, Dumbledore's got a werewolf booked for tonight"

"He can't, it's not a full moon until Thursday." Remus said promptly, earning a scared look from Peter.

The piece of parchment being passed around was given to James. He grinned when he saw Lily's named signed neatly in the middle of the list. James put his quill down and passed the list to Sirius, who put it at the end of the row just as McGonagall was walking past.

"Thank you Mr Black, I'm pleased to see you and your friends have written you names on the list" She gave a rare smile at Sirius' shocked face "Incidentally, your detentions will begin tomorrow and end next Monday, five o'clock, my office."

She turned away and headed to the front of the class to Travis.

"Our names our on the list!" Sirius whispered furiously once he was sure it was safe. "How did that happen?"

"Lily-" James started.

"Should have guessed!" Sirius hissed "Give it a rest James, why do we have to do this stupid singing thing if Lily's doing it"

"I'd look like an idiot on my own" James whispered back.

"You always look like an idiot"

They didn't stop arguing for the rest of the lesson, even when they went down to their favourite tree they were still at each others throats.

"Maybe Lily would like me again if I do this" James said angrily.

"She hates you, you have no chance!"

"How do you know?" James growled.

"Well, you did ruin her birthday yesterday" injected Peter, who was nodding off by the tree.

"Thanks Pete, that really cheered me up"

"Anytime."

"Don't you two start!" Remus said irritably.

James opened his mouth to retort but was distracted by an owl swooping down onto his shoulder.

"Hello Benji!" James said cheerfully, stroking his owl "What have you got for me?"

The snowy owl dropped a large, lumpy package into James' outstretched arms. Benji then stuck his leg out, waiting patiently for someone to remove the small scroll of parchment from his leg.

"Here you go Jamesy" Sirius grinned, handing over the scroll.

James sat down on the grass as Benji took flight to the Owlery. He unrolled his letter and read it aloud to his friends.

_'Dear James,__  
I've just got back to work, I'm taking a break from training so I ca prepare for the Concealment and Disguise part. Anyway, hope your doing well at Hogwarts and have caused loads of trouble 'cause you've got a lot to live up to! In the parcel is all the joke stuff I could get my hands on before the boss spotted me and loads of sweets to treat you and your friends with. Good luck.  
May-be -seeing-you-sooner-than-you-think _

_Harry.'_

"What's he mean 'maybe seeing you sooner than you think'?" Peter questioned sleepily.

"Dunno" James muttered, ripping open the package excitedly.

Out fell tons of different, brightly coloured objects. There were Dung bombs, Acid pops, and Stink pellets, Honey-flavoured toffees, Belch power, Fizzing Whizzbees, hiccough sweets, Jelly slugs and many more.

"James, you dropped your wand" Remus said as he looked at the items in admiration.

"Thanks" James grinned, taking the wand from Remus. There was a loud 'pop' and the wand in James' hand turned into a large, rubber snake.

"Wow" Sirius said softly, taking the snake "imagine the fun we could have with all of these."

"What's this?" asked Peter, picking up a tiny red sweet.

"Try it Peter, their delicious." James said, trying to keep a straight face while Sirius sniggered behind his hand.

Not realising he was being laughed at, Peter popped the sweet into his mouth. He chewed it happily for a second before his eyes began to water, steam poured out of his ears and his tongue burned painfully. James, Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing as Peter hopped up and down, breathing deeply through his mouth. Sirius recovered long enough to throw a small, white sweet into Peter's open mouth.

"There you go, that should cool you down."

Peter swallowed the sweet and immediately began to shiver.

"W…w…what w…was t…t…t…th…that?" He stuttered through his chattering teeth, but the others were to busy laughing to answer.

Finally, the bell rang. James gathered up his things and crammed them into his bag. He laughed again when he saw Sirius smack Peter around the head with the rubber snake as they proceeded to their lesson.

80)

The rest of the day went quickly. James and Sirius had decided to have a dragon dung fight during Herbology (their last lesson) and were told to have showers as soon as they got back to the castle. Once they were clean and changed into some clean clothes, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus made their way down to the Halloween feast to get ready to sing. They had just turned into the entrance hall when they saw a figure approach them.

"James! James, I've been looking all over for you!" called an older, taller version of James, apart from the fact that his eyes were blue and he didn't have glasses.

"Harry?" James said, with a smile on his face to match his brothers. "what are you doing here?"

"Zonko's business" Harry answered. "Dumbledore's kindly letting me stay for a couple of weeks to do a survey of what Hogwarts kids are looking for in prank items."

"Cool!"

"So, who are your friends?"

"oh yeah" James muttered. "I forgot-"

"You forgot about us!" Sirius said in mock outrage. He turned to Harry and stuck out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Sirius. That's Remus Lupin" -he pointed to Remus, who nodded his head- "and that's Peter Pettigrew"

"Hello" Peter squeaked.

"Please to meet you all" Harry smiled "So, how's Hogwarts been so far James? James?"

James shook his head and turned his attention away from the stairs, where Lily was waiting. As he watched, Severus Snape had walked out to meet her, his hair was combed and looked slightly less greasy than usual.

"Yeah, yeah, I am looking forward to Christmas." James mumbled, staring over his brother's shoulder at the Slytherin and reaching for his wand.

Remus noticed all of this and stepped forward to stop James, extracted his wand just in case.

"He's not worth it" He whispered.

"Whos not worth what?" Harry asked loudly, causing Lily and Snape to turn around to find the source of the noise.

"Two Potters?" Lily asked, perplexed, while Snape's hand shot in and out of his pocket in a flash, his wand now clutched in his hand.

James mimicked Snape and started walking towards him. Remus, Sirius and Peter all grabbed the back of James' robes to hold him back while being watched by a bewildered Harry. Lily whispered something to Snape which made him stuff his wand back into his pocket angrily and stride off to the Great Hall.

"That's right, you walk away!" James shouted at Snape's retreating back.

"POTTER!" Lily yelled, marching towards the small group.

"Yes?" both Harry and James asked politely.

Lily ignored everyone else and pushed her way to James, prodding him in the chest.

"I've told you before I'm only helping Snape with potions, nothing more! Do you really think I want to go out with that slime ball?" she snarled "Besides, I'll never go out with you either so LAY OFF!" she turned on her heel and stomped off.

Harry watched his brothers face turn from angry to miserable in a split second as the red haired girl walked away.

"She really doesn't like you" He said, earning a glare form James. Harry continued quickly "Listen, I've got a plan"

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! cliffy! and I won't update unless I get at lest five good reviews.**

**And for anyone wondering, the first sweet Peter had was a Pepper Imp and the second was an Ice Mice thingy.**


	12. Operation Tea Party

**I'm back!!! And dear God has it been a looooong time.**

**I don't even have a good explanation for my absence apart from a loss of interest and the pressures of growing up =/**

**But any how, I re read my story and decided it needed to be at least updated, if not finished. So here I am, a little rusty, so please be genital with what you have to say about my work. Thanks =) x**

**P.S. I noticed I made some mistakes in past chapters, I apologise if it's confused you at all. Also, I wrote "Chapter 3" instead of "Chapter 5", which confused the hell out of me when I re read, so sorry again =P**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Operation Tea Party**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter whispered

"Of course it is, dummy! It's Harry's idea!" James hissed back

The four first years were sneaking down to the kitchens where the House elves were busy putting the finishing touches to the extravagant Halloween feast that was due to start very soon. Their pockets were bulging with bags and bags of Honeydukes' sweets and Zonkos' products given to them by James' older brother so they could pull off "the best Halloween prank ever done by a first year… except mine of course". When they reached the painting of the fruit bowl James paused.

"Right then guys, remember the plan?" The three young boys in front of him nodded. James continued "Good. So Remus and Peter, you stand guard by the entrance, while Sirius and I put Operation Tea Party into action. If anyone tries to get in, remember what you've got to do?"

At this, Peter burst into fake tears.

"P…please h…h…help" He sniffed, while Remus put a comforting arm around his friends shoulder. "W…we got lllost on the w…way to the G…G…Great Hall"

"Very good!" James grinned. He turned to the painting behind him and tickled the pear until in turned into a giant doorknob. "See you soon"

80)

"You're late"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had run up the aisles between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and came skidding to a halt in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry… Professor" Sirius panted "Got…lost…"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Really, Mr Black? Well, you're here now, just get into your positions and get ready, Professor Dumbledore is about to give his speech."

The four boys hurried to their positions in the newly formed first year choir. With one last dirty look towards James, who had gotten his friends into this mess, Sirius lined up at the front with the rest of the A, B, C's and D's. Only a couple of rows behind him, Remus stood trying his best to hide behind the tall first year who was lined up in front of him. A couple of rows behind him were James and Peter standing side by side. Peter, like the others, was trying his best not to be seen. James, on the other hand, stood proudly in his place, looking around for small red haired girl.

"I don't see Lily" He hissed towards Peter.

"I do" said a sneering voice behind them. The two boys turned to find themselves face to face with Severus Snape, who pointed down towards the Gryffindor table. "Unfortunately Lily Evans had to pull out of the choir at the last minute due to a sore throat, most likely brought on from shouting at you. But it's okay Potter, now she'll have a better view of you and your little friends making fools of yourselves."

James snarled, ready to retaliate, but was elbowed sharply in the ribs by the small boy beside him

"Ssssh, Dumbledore's about to speak. We'll deal with Snape later."

Dumbledore had stood up from his great chair at the front of the hall and, once everyone had gone quiet, launching into a small speech saying how he hoped everyone was getting on well, explaining the reasons behind the Halloween feast and, all too soon, he introduced the choir. Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms professor, ran forward to the very front of the choir and began to wave his wand like a conductor's baton. As rehearsed, the first years started to sing the Halloween song they had been practicing all lunch.

"Do you think Lily can see me?" James whispered to Peter during the girls' only section of the song. He stood up on his tiptoes and grasped his friends shoulder for support "Maybe if I stand up like this she could see me"

"James, get off me!" Peter hissed through gritted teeth before continuing with the song.

"But if I let go I'll…" James wobbled on his toes, tipping over into Peter, who fell into the person next to him until the whole of their row had collapsed with a loud crash.

"WELL SHE'S CERTAINTLY SEEN YOU NOW!" Peter yelled at the raven haired boy as the whole school erupted into fits of laughter. "NICE GOING JAMES!"

A hand wrapped around James' arm and Professor McGonagall dragged him to his feet. "Haven't you caused enough trouble today Potter?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry Professor" James muttered, blushing bright red. He glanced around at the many laughing students and finally caught Lily's eye, she looked torn between amusement and annoyance. "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Detention Potter. Once the feast is over you will repost to my office immediately. So help you if you cause anymore trouble tonight" The Transfiguration teacher growled.

"Yes Professor"

The first years got to their feet and made their way down to their own house tables, many of them pushing James or else glaring at him like something nasty they just spotted on their shoe. Once they had all returned to their seats, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Settle down everyone! Settle down!" he called causing the room to fall silent "Well, thank you very much first years, that was certainly… entertaining." He smiled at James, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And now time for the feast!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and immediately food appeared on the tables in front of them. For a moment James looked relieved to finally be eating and have the attention taken away from him, until a loud shriek sounded from the other end of the hall. The Slytherins, who had all greedily grabbed at their feast the second it appeared, all leaped up from their seats, some of them steaming from their ears, some shivering and sneezing, while others pulled and tugged at tea cups that had firmly attached themselves to the victims' noses. The few who had managed to take a sip of their drinks were now belching loudly or else hiccupping violently. Snape, James was pleased to see, was charging around the table trying to yank a teacup from his extraordinarily long nose whist a thick cloud of steam poured continuously from his ears that hidden beneath the curtains of greasy hair. After a second of stunned silence, the other three houses burst into fits of laughter. From the very end of the top table, Harry grinned and gave his little brother the thumbs up.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared over the noise, once again silencing the hall, all except for the belching, sneezing and hiccupping students. With a wave of his wand the Slytherins misfortunes were gone instantly. Then, without another word, he walked out of the room.

The whole school, even the teachers, sat perfectly still, watching and waiting for his return. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other guiltily.

"We're in for it now" Peter hissed.

"I think you'll be okay" said Sirius softly. "It was me and James in the kitchen."

James gulped "I'm in deep-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Professor Dumbledore marched back into the room.

"Mr James Potter and Mr Sirius Black, I would like a word with you in my office. The rest of you are dismissed. Food will be sent up to your common rooms shortly."


	13. Punishment

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a filler. I've once again been struck with a serious case of writers' bloke (which is also affecting my drawing). I really want to revive this story but am struggling a bit at the moment so bare with me. All reviews are very much appreciated =) thanks x**

**Chapter 13**

**Punishment**

Professor Dumbledore paced the floor of his office in front of two very nervous looking first year boys. His footsteps marched from one end of his long wooden desk to the other before turning on his heal and repeating the actions. After what seemed like an eternity of pacing, he stopped abruptly just as the door was throw open.

"Professor McGonagall, so glad you could make it" He said in his calm voice, making the two first years even more nervous.

"Sorry for the delay Albus, I was helping the other professors in taking care of the Slytherins." At this, Professor McGonagall glared at the students in front of her.

"That's quite alright Minerva" Dumbledore walked around his desk and took a seat at the large wooden chair behind it "As Gryffindors Head of House, I think it is up to you to decide the punishment of these two boys-"

Dumbledore's sentence was cut off by the door being flung open once more. A tall man with scruffy black hair and blue eyes stormed into the room, somewhat out of breath.

"Professors! You can't punish James and Sirius! The prank, it was all my idea! Research!" The man panted.

Both professors seemed to be thinking his words over carefully, rendering the room silent save for some strange objects on the headmasters' desk that seemed to be happily making noises to their selves. After a few moments of careful thought, Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well Harry, I should have expected this sort of behaviour when I let you back into my school, therefore I have only myself to blame."

James, Sirius and Harry all beamed happily.

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall said, sounding somewhat shocked "You can't let these boys go unpunished! They have deliberately caused harm to fellow students and disrupted a school feast!"

The smiles on the three boys' faces faded fast, where as Dumbledore's grew.

"Minerva, as I was about to say, I will not punish these boys. But I allow you to punish them as you see fit, as you are their head of house."

"Thank you Albus" McGonagall said looking seriously at her students "You boys will help Mr Filch with his daily tasks, such as cleaning the dungeons and helping patrol the corridors during breaks to stop trouble makers such as yourselves. You will report to his office on the ground floor immediately after second lesson tomorrow, which, if I remember rightly, happens to be Transfiguration with myself. As for now, Mr Black may return to his dormitory and Mr Potter will accompany me to my office as he is still to receive a detention tonight. Also, Harry, you may return to whatever it was you were doing."

80)

Sirius wandered up to Gryffindor tower by himself for the first time feeling relieved that he wasn't expelled, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Maybe they had gone a bit too far with their prank. Sirius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice where his feet had taken him.

"Password! Password Mr Black!" came a voice, interrupting the boys' thoughts.

The Fat Lady, the portrait that guarded Gryffindor common room, was calling to Sirius looking somewhat irritated.

"Oh" He muttered "Erm, **Flitterbloom"**

**"Thank you" She grumbled.**

**Sirius stepped through the portrait hole and was immediately greeted by a huge amount of noise. Applause, cheers, laughter, it looked like the whole of Gryffindor had been awaiting his arrival.**

**"That was brilliant Black!" A voice called through the crowd earning a whoop of agreement from many of the students.**

**"Where's Potter!?" Another asked**

**"Detention" Sirius replied, forgetting all about his worries "I'll be joining him tomorrow!"**

**The boy couldn't help but grin smugly as people came running forward to shake his hand, pat him on the back or some other way of congratulating him for such a brilliant prank. Many girls, from first to seventh year, came over to kiss him on the cheek, all it seemed, except one Lily Evans, who was sat somewhat sulkily in the corner. The long haired first year managed to push his way through the crowd, stopping for a second to grab some food that the house elves had sent up before seating himself next to the grumpy red head.**

**"Cheer up Evans" He said thickly through a mouthful of potato "It was only a prank"**

**"You could've seriously hurt somebody!"**

**Sirius swallowed his food and laughed "Come off it! Only the Tea Cups could have possibly harmed somebody, but not seriously! Then again, hopefully the one clamped to Snapes' nose did, he could do with taking a few inches off that thing!"**

**Lily glared at the boy for a couple of seconds before storming off in the direction of the girls dormitories. Sirius watched her go and rolled his eyes. "Women!"**

"What's her problem?"

Peter and Remus had appeared through the crowd and sat down either side of their friend. Peter was smiling, but Remus looked slightly worried.

"Pass" Sirius answered, stuffing his mouth full again.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Remus asked, trying to sound calm.

"nuffin, e us Iing ot oo af"

"Sirius, swallow before you speak"

The taller boy took a huge gulp of food before continuing "Nothing, he was trying not to laugh. He left it up to McGonagall to punish us"

"And?" The pale boy pressed on

"We gotta help out that annoying caretaker bloke for a while"

Time passed by quickly and soon many people disappeared to their dormitories, some stopping to congratulate Sirius on their way past. At around midnight James finally appeared. He stumbled through the portrait hole and collapsed on the sofa his friends were still sat on. He looked exhausted.

"Fun detention?" Sirius asked his bespectacled friend with a slight grin on his face.

"Hell no!" James replied "McGonagall made me clean the desks in her classroom, without magic! And her seventh year class had been working with a lot of stinky animals!"

"I guess you won't be wanting this then mate"

The shaggy haired boy passed over a plate piled high with food he and the others had been saving with waiting for their friend to come back. James smirked.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I do!"

Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed loudly as they watched the messy haired boy stuff his face greedily. Once he had licked the plate clean they all decided it was about time for bed and headed up to their dorm room.


	14. A very Black day for Sirius

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed last chapter. But now inspiration came back to me! I really like the beginning of this chapter and I hope you do too =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A very Black day for Sirius**

"You're late"

James Potter and Sirius Black had just been escorted to Argus Filch's office by Professor McGonagall as their punishment for "The Great Halloween Prank"-as many students were now calling it. The caretaker, a tall yet slightly hunched man with long, thin brown hair, bulging grey eyes and very pale skin, was leaning lazily against his doorframe looking from the corridor to his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. When he saw the two boys he gave a rather toothy grin.

"They're hardily late Argus" McGonagall snapped "Lessons barely finished half a second ago!"

Filch snarled "Very well. But I have a lot of work to do Professor, I have been taking statements from every Slytherin student involved in these boys little prank-" he spat the word with an air of disgust "and they all want to see these miscreants punished!"

"And they're here for their punishment now" She glared at the caretaker then looked to her students "You will meet Mr Filch here at breaks, lunches and after lessons ever day for the rest of the week. You will not be late and you will help him with what ever he asks. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor" James and Sirius mumbled together

"Good. Now I will leave you to it. I have many essays to mark before my next class."

The Gryfindors watched as their teacher left them. Once she had disappeared around the corner, Mr Filch gave a loud impatient cough.

"Oh, you two are going to enjoy this" He smirked, taking out a long cane he had been concealing behind his back and whipping it against the door frame, causing the students to flinch. "Too bad I have been forbidden to use physical punishment against brats like you. Professor Dumbledore thinks it is too violent. But I think it is the only way to sort out troublemakers once and for all!"

He whipped the cane threateningly against the stone wall once more, this time quite close to Sirius' arm, who jumped out of the way quickly. Filch gave another toothy grin.

"Potter" He spat, rounding on the small bespectacled boy "You will be helping me collect more statements from the unfortunate Slytherins and apologising for your actions. Black. You will be patrolling the Astronomy Tower and report back to me with your findings. I know for a fact that students like to hide up their away from me. Don't worry" He added, noticing a slight look of relief upon the young boys face "You won't be alone."

He gave a short sharp whistle and from behind his office door came an angry looking cat. It hissed horribly at Sirius when it saw him before stalking over to its master and brushing up against his leg.

"This is Mrs. Norris" The tall man said, looking lovingly towards his cat **(A/N: Not the Mrs. Norris from Harry's time at Hogwarts, that would make her way too old for a cat. This is Mrs. Norris Senior, the mother of the cat we all know and love =P. I couldn't think of another name and thought that Filch wouldn't be too smart when it came to naming pets either… anyway, sorry for the interruption) **"She will be helping you with your duties Black, and making sure you don't get yourself into trouble. Now off with you!"

James and Sirius looked at each other helplessly before heading off in different directions, the smaller dark haired boy followed Filch out to the grounds whereas the taller, long haired boy made his way up to the Astronomy Tower with the scruffy cat dancing around his feet, stopping in front of him every so often to scowl and hiss at him.

"Oh how I'd like to kick you right now" Sirius murmured angrily towards the animal, as she ran across his shoes yet again.

This threat did cause Mrs. Norris to stop running in circles but she did continue to glare suspiciously at the young boy the whole way up to the tower, as if daring him to carry out the action he was so willing to do. As they climbed the last few steps Sirius heard voices talking loudly to one another, laughing and joking, but in what seemed like a very harsh way. The first year pulled out his wand for protection, even though he didn't know too many protective spells just yet, and peered around the corner. He stopped, stunned.

"And then I hexed the little brat, made him come out in big boils all over his face. He ran off crying! That'll teach little first year Hufflepuff blood traitors for walking into a pure Slytherin fifth year!" A tall boy with long blonde hair was boasting to a small group of Slytherins sat around him.

Sirius didn't recognise the boy but he certainly knew some of the others. Right by the fifth year's side, holding onto his arm, was Narcissia Black, Sirius' second least favourite cousin (right behind her sister Bellatrix). Her hair was the same length and colour the boy next to her making them look eerily like twins. At their feet sat Andromeda, another of Sirius' cousins and Narcissia's second eldest sister. Unlike the others around her, she didn't seem to please with whatever this boy was bragging about. Beside her sat a boy Sirius thought looked familiar, but just couldn't put a name to, then next to him sat none other that Severus Snape, who was laughing out loud but looking slightly uncomfortable at the same time. The Gryffindor first year thought better of messing with five Slytherins on his own and was about to make a run for it just as Mrs. Norris rounded the corner, hissing menacingly.

"Oooh, what have we here!?" The blonde boy cackled, sweeping over to Sirius and dragging him out from his hiding place "A lost little Gryffindor I see. Well, how may we be of service to you?"

"Put him down Malfoy" Andromeda growled, getting to her feet "That's my cousin, Sirius."

The Malfoy boy dropped Sirius in disgust. "Your cousin!?" He asked, sounding shocked. "Cissy, you never told me you were related to a blood traitor Gryffindor child!"

"I wish I wasn't Lucius" Narcissia snarled, a look of pure loathing etched across her face. "He is no cousin of mine and he is very lucky Bella has already finished school, I would hate to be in his shoes if she saw the scum"

Sirius cowered slightly. He knew this day would come but ever since he started Hogwarts he had been able to avoid his cousins and the anger he knew they felt. He gulped as the five Slytherins started towards him, four of them taking out their wands.

"Wait a second Lucius" Said the boy who looked familiar "I recognise this kid. He's one of the kids who wrecked the feast last night. Him and that Potter traitor."

"Ah yes, very good Rabastan." Malfoy grinned. Then it hit Sirius, Rabastan was the younger brother of Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy Bella had been dating for the past few years. He looked very similar to his brother, even though Sirius had only seen him a handful of times.

"What are you doing here Black?" Snape suddenly asked, his wand pointing directly at Sirius' heart and a look of hatred on his face.

"Don't call him that Snape!" Cissy spat, glaring at the boy "He is no more of a Black then his filthy little blood traitor friends. I am ashamed to even be related to him"

"Just because I chose the right path!" Sirius growled defensively with sudden foolish confidence for a first year with four wands pointed at him. "Just because I know the difference between right and wrong! Just because-"

He was cut off mid sentence as three curses flew at him. Each struck him at the same time, causing him to break out in boils and his whole body to stiffen as if bound together by invisible rope. Yet this didn't stop the third curse working, as his legs began to move in a wonky, complicated tap dance. Completely out of control, Sirius watched in horror as his foot collided with Filch's cat, kicking her across the Astronomy Tower. The Slytherins, all except Andromeda, roared with laughter.

"Petrificus Totalus and Tarantella! Interesting combination!" Rabastan guffawed as the Gryffindor danced around him, crashing into walls and making some of the boils burst. Sirius hit a wall and bounced off it, hurtling into Lucius Malfoy and causing them both to fall to the floor. The Slytherins instantly stopped laughing. Malfoy hurried to his feet and lent over Sirius's body, carefully stepping away for his legs that were still jerking around uncontrollably.

"Make this your one and only warning boy" Malfoy hissed harshly "Mess with us again and we'll make sure you and you filthy little blood traitor friends' regret every second you're at this school."

The blonde then kicked the jinxed first year painfully in side and watched as he rolled slowly down the stairs and hit the floor with a loud crash. The five students followed his decent, laughing. Sirius watched angrily as four pairs of legs stepped over him and through the door, then a fifth pair came to a halt by his head.

"You should really be more careful Sirius" Andromeda whispered, leaning closer to the boys head so as not to be over heard. "You know what kind of people you're dealing with and making them angrier will not help your case. I understand where you're coming from, but just please be more careful."

The long haired boy tried to respond but could do no more than a muffled "I know"

"Dromeda!" someone yelled

"I'm coming Cissy!" The brunette called back. She waved her wand over the young boy, lifting the curses. She then gave him a soft smile before following her sister through the door.

80)

"What happened!?" Remus Lupin asked in shock. Sirius had just hobbled into the potions classroom looking very disgruntled. He shot a look of loathing towards a person Remus couldn't see before sitting gingerly down.

"My family, that's what happened"

"What!?" Remus, James and Peter asked together.

The three boys listened carefully as their injured friend re-counted what happened during his detention in a low whisper. Once he had finished all four of the boys were glaring at the greasy haired Slytherin at the front of their class.

"What the hell was Snape doing with them?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"Who cares" Sirius replied. "I just want to make him pay. Make them all pay"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sirius?" Remus inquired softly, so Professor Slughorn couldn't hear as he walked past. "You of all people know what your family is like; do you really want to get on the wrong side of them?"

"I'm already on the wrong side if them Remus, I'm in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! The lot of them hate my guts and I hate them"

Remus looked very much like he wanted to argue his point but James shook his head.

"Leave it"

They spend the rest of the lesson in silence, each of them working on their potions but not really concentrating. Sirius couldn't help but glance up to the front of the room every so often and more than once he'd seen Severus Snape sneering at him then turn away laughing. This only made him madder. After what seemed like forever the double lesson finally ended and each of the Gryffindor first years were so glad to be out of the dungeons. Remus and Peter decided to escort their friends up to Filch's office to keep them company before heading out to the grounds to enjoy the mild sunshine they were having. As they walked up the stairs out of the dungeons corridor Sirius once again heard voices.

"You know I don't like those people Severus, why are you trying to be their friend?"

"You don't understand Lily, I-"

"No! I understand perfectly fine Severus! You just want to look cool! You just want to act like a big bully! I'm not having it Sev! It's either them or me"

"But Lily I-"

"No buts! Them or me"

"Lily, look, you don't understand how hard it is-"

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

The four boys walked into the entrance hall just in time to see Lily Evans disappear out through the oak front doors leaving Severus Snape looking slightly hurt. The long nosed Slytherin span around when he heard their foot steps and grinned nastily.

"What did you do to Lily!?" James roared, drawing his wand at the same time as his classmate.

"None of your business Potter" Snape snarled, advancing on the shorter boy "And you don't want to get on the wrong side of my wand, just ask your mate here"

Sirius, who had been holding James back, now drew out his own wand. He was just thinking of the perfect spell to cast when-

"BLACK! POTTER! YOU REALLY ARE LATE THIS TIME!"

Argus Filch came hobbling up to the five boys with a look of glee on his face

"Duelling in the hallways are we? Just wait until I tell Professor McGonagall about this!"

The caretaker dragged James and Sirius away to serve out their detention.

80)

It was 11:30pm when James and Sirius eventually made it back to Gryffindor tower. They collapsed into chairs by the fire, happy for the break.

"How was it?" Remus asked, not looking away from his Transfiguration essay.

"Bloody boring" Sirius remarked "This idiot tried to get me another detention!"

"It was an accident!" James said defensively "I thought you were a student out of bed, which technically you were, but I didn't realise it was you!"

"You're still an idiot"

"I think you two should get some sleep!" Peter squeaked quickly as James opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Too right" Sirius agreed, getting up from the chair and stretching "I'm so glad this day is over"

With that, he and his friends went off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sirius, I do love him really, he just has a sucky family =P**

**And it is so hard to make Andromeda horrible, not when Tonks is such a nice person.**

**Also, sorry for the amount of times I used the word "boy" I can't think of too many ways to describe them.**

**R & R please? I will give you cookies! =P**


	15. I Won't Be Home for Christmas

**A/N: This chapter has been a bit struggle to write as I've had chapter 16 planned out in my head for ages, but needed something in between. But I hope you enjoy it =)**

**This chapter's mainly based on Sirius**

**And the title is borrowed from the Blink 182 song of the same name =P**

* * *

Chapter 15

I Won't be Home for Christmas

November past in a flurry of bad weather and annoyed Hogwarts students who were forced to stay inside due to the heavy showers that flooded through the grounds. It was so bad, in fact, that all Herbology classes had been cancelled and the first Quidditch match of the season had to be postponed, much to the Quidditch teams and James' disappointment. It wasn't long until the pitiful month became colder and colder, turning rain into sleet before washed itself away, bringing December in with a downpour of fresh white snow. Now in renewed good moods, the students prepared themselves for the Christmas festivities.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" James asked his fellow dorm mates one bright morning, not too long before the big day.

"My family wants me to come home to see them" said Peter with a little grin on his face as he thought of going back to his parents for the first time in three months.

"Mine too" Travis added "It's great learning magic and all, but I think it'll be nice to have some time off for a while, go back to living the muggle way."

James gave Travis a confused look then shook his head "I still don't understand how muggles get around without using magic"

"You don't understand much James" Sirius said with a laugh, chucking a pillow at the bespectacled boy.

"Hey!" James yelled as the pillow caught the back of his head "Shut it Siri! Anyway, what are you doing for the holiday?"

Instead of answering, the long haired boy remained silent, his smirk growing wider as he watched his friends' expression become more and more frustrated.

"Sirius!" James eventually yelled, throwing the pillow back at the young boy "I asked you a question! Answer dammit!"

"Sorry mate, but you did tell me to shut it, I was only following orders"

James growled "You can be so irritating sometimes you know"

"I know mate, I try my best" Sirius laughed before finally answering the question "I'm staying here over Christmas, there's no way I'm going back to that house, and I seriously doubt my family want me back before summer. Come to think of it, I doubt they want me back at summer, but they're gonna have to. Anyone staying with me?"

At his words, the other four boys look slightly guilty.

"Um, my parents would like me back to" Remus said in a small voice, looking anywhere but Sirius.

"Mine too" James added lamely "Christmas is always a time for family at mine and it'll be the first time I'll see Harry since the Halloween incident. But I'll write to you Siri!"

"Oh" Sirius said slowly as realisation dawned upon him. "Oh well, lets go out and have a few epic snowball fights before you all desert me" He laughed and ran out of the room, closely followed by Peter, James, Remus and Travis.

80)

Sirius stood at the train platform wrapped up in his long black overcoat in an attempt to keep him warm. He couldn't help but feel a slight prang of jealousy as he watched his best friends disappear around the corner as the Hogwarts express brought them ever closer to their families, whereas he was stuck at the castle on his own. With a heavy sigh, the first year pulled his jacket over his nose to keep it from getting any colder before turning to face the bitter wind and make his way back to the warmth of Gryffindor common room. As he trudged his way back, Sirius couldn't help but notice how empty the frozen grounds look now they were void of the many students building snowmen, having snowball fights and generally creating chaos with the freezing white stuff scattered over the grounds. He was just about to walk through the front doors when a large icy snowball collided with the stone wall.

"Dammit, miss the bugger!" Rabastan Lestrange barked, crouching down to gather up more snow. "All on your own Black"?

"No, can't you see all these people surrounding me?" Sirius replied sarcastically, only to receive a confused look from the older boy.

"Don't try to be funny with me Black!" He growled after realising Sirius was joking. He then turned to the boy beside him that Sirius had failed to notice "Come on Snape, let's teach this smartass a lesson"

The Gryffindor whipped his wand out quickly as the two Slytherins advanced on him, each drawing their own wand.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Sirius cried, aiming at Rabastan, who quickly pulled Snape into the path of the jinx for protection. The burst of blue light hit Snape in the forehead, causing his to keel over in the snow, his legs now locked together.

"Deprimo!" The fourth year jeered. Sirius just managed to dive out of the way as a shot of green light headed forward, blasting a hole in the wall with a loud crack.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Filch hobbled through the front doors, obviously alerted by the noise.

"I should've know" He growled, looking from Sirius beside him, to Rabastan who still had his wand pointing at the first year, to Snape who was still laying face first in the snow, unable to move his legs. "The three of you come with me, NOW!" He snapped "Lestrange, help the Snape boy up and drag him to my office if necessary."

The three boys followed the caretaker in silence into the entrance hall as he muttered on and on about duelling in the corridors and students getting into trouble.

Sirius spent the remainder of his day scrapping Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from the underside of the desks in the Transfiguration classroom with a blunt knife he'd borrowed from the kitchens. After frustratingly wrestling with the rather sticky pieces of gum he vowed never to chew Drooble's Best ever again, no matter how sweet and delicious they were. Hours later, an exhausted Sirius collapsed onto the big comfy sofa by the fire in the empty common room. Knowing he was the only Gryffindor left at Hogwarts over the holidays, the long haired boy lay lazily on his back, allowing the warmth of the flames to wash over him until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

80)

Sirius awoke on Christmas day, once again on the common room sofa. He stretched, yawned widely and swung his legs off the comfy chair, stretching once again then heading up to the dormitory to find some fresh clothes. He kicked the door open noisily, just because he could, but regretted it instantly when three owls started squawking loudly and flapping around the room.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!" He yelled, covering his ears "JUST CALM DOWN!"

Ignoring Sirius' pleas, the owls continued to fly around the Gryffindors head until he caught each of them and tore the letters from their legs. Once they were free, the owls swooped angrily out of the open window to rest in the Owlery. Sirius grinned as he recognised the writing on each of them and decided to open the letter from his best friend first.

**To Siri,**

**Happy Christmas mate! Hope you're having fun at Hoggywarts and not missing me too much.**

Sirius laughed. Typical James.

**Anyway, I left you a present in the first draw of my bed side table. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy the holiday!**

**From James.**

Sirius dropped the letter onto his bed and crossed the room over to James bed. He opened the first draw but instead of finding a present, he was confronted by a draw full of James' socks. On top of the pile he spotted a note with his friends' scrawled writing.

**Haha, just kidding. Your present is in the third draw.**

Sirius, knowing James' terrible pranks too well, opened the second draw instead, this time to find more of his friends' clothes and another note.

**I knew you wouldn't trust me. Siriusly (See what I did there?) your present is in the third draw. James.**

Sirius shook his head in despair, making a mental note to teach his friend some better jokes when he got back. Finally he crouched down to open the third draw and was relieved to find nothing but a poorly wrapped present and yet another note from James.

**Got there in the end then! Happy Christmas! From James.**

The long haired boy laughed again and tore the paper from his Christmas present. Out fell a box filled to the brim with Zonkos products he must've gotten from his brother. Sirius smiled and placed the box onto his own bed side table. He then turned to the remaining two letters, picking up the one covered in the neat curly handwriting of Remus Lupin.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope you're having a good Christmas. I'm sorry we couldn't be there with you but we'll be back before you know it. I've left you a present on my bed, I hope you like it._

_From Remus._

Now Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and pulled back the hangings to find a carefully wrapped box waiting for him. He ripped off the tape and was very pleased to find a box of sugar quills.

"Lessons are going to get better now" Sirius smiled, placing the quills next to his Zonkos products then picking up Peters letter.

_**Hi Sirius**_

_**I wasn't sure what to get you, but James and Remus said these will be good. I hope you like my present, it's under my bed.**_

_**Happy Christmas**_

_**From Peter**_

Sirius led down on the floor to search underneath the bed nearest the door. As he searched he pulled out many odd socks, screwed up pieces of parchment, broken quills and empty ink bottles and loads of half eaten sticky sweets. Sirius shook off a sherbet lemon that stuck itself to his hand, looking revolted. Finally he found another poorly wrapped, slightly smaller packet and ripped the wrappings off. Out fell a pack of Self Shuffling Playing Cards and a small note.

_**James said these should get you into less trouble if you want to play snap at the back of class again. Remus said you shouldn't be playing snap at the back of class but thinks that at least these will be quieter. From Peter.**_

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and put the cards next to his other presents and the notes from his friends. He smiled at them for a moment before remembering the reason he had come up to the dormitory in the first place. Quietly, he got changed.

80)

Sirius ran down the staircase as fast as he could, his stomach rumbling at the thought of the Christmas feast that awaited him. He dived into the Great Hall and skidding to a stop in front of a small round table with ten seats around it. From the other end of the table, Dumbledore gave a loud laugh.

"It's nice to see you're so hungry Mr Black" He chuckled as the boy took a seat next to a small Hufflepuff boy. "Now we're all here, I say we eat!"

Just like the first feast of the year, after Dumbledore had spoken, food appeared on the once empty plates in front of them. Sirius hungrily tucked into his turkey, potatoes, stuffing, the works, as he looked around the table at the other guests. On the headmasters right side sat Professor McGonagall, looking odd with a party hat perched on her head. Beside her were Rabastan and Snape, neither of which looked happy to be sat next to the teacher. Next came two seventh years, who Sirius realised were the Head boy and girl. They sat side by side holding hands, which, for some reason, reminded him of James and Lily. Smiling at his own thought, the first year continued to look around the table. On his left was the Hufflepuff, who Sirius couldn't put a name to but thought he was in third year. Then came a shy looking Ravenclaw girl Sirius recognised from his Herbology class. Finally, on Dumbledore's left was Argus Filch in a smart looking suit. Every so often he would check nobody was watching before sneaking a piece of turkey under the table to Mrs Norris. Sirius finished his large feast first and waited patiently for every one else, listening to the different conversations.

"Why aren't you at home Mr Lestrange?" McGonagall asked the Slytherin, who didn't look to happy to be spoken to.

"Decided not to" He replied simply, gulping down a potato.

The professor looked slightly taken aback by the short answer. Instead she turned back to Dumbledore to talk to him.

"Are we all done?" The headmaster asked, seeing everyone's empty plates. "Good good, time for puddings!"

Once more the plates were loaded with different sweets and cakes. The ten at the table ate their way happily through the food and soon the plates were empty again. The Christmas feast continued a little longer with a very merry Dumbledore getting everyone to pull crackers and giggling at the different prizes that fell from each. Sirius retired to the common room a while later with a wide smile spread across his face. He went up to the dormitory to grab his new cards from Peter to play a game of Solitaire before falling asleep on the sofa again. For the second time that day he opened the door to find an owl waiting for him on his bed. He trotted across the room and snatched up the letter and small packet, a slight look of horror and confusion on his face.

_Dear Sirius._

_We thought we'd remind you who you are. You're a Black and there is no escaping the fact._

_From Your Mother and Father._

No "Happy Christmas", no "Wish you were here". Sirius sat down on his bed to unwrap the tiny parcel. Out fell a heavy golden ring with a large emerald stone at the front, the Black Family Crest engraved onto it.

"Great" Sirius growled, spinning the ring around in his hand to take a good look at it "I wonder if there's a spell to get rid of that"

He threw the ring to the back of his sock draw, seized his cards and headed back to the fire knowing he wouldn't be sleeping all too well that night.


	16. Roses for the Dead

**A/N: Warning: Character death!!! **

**I feel really mean for this one, but it had to be done. I'm sorry.**

**Title lovingly borrowed from the Funeral for a Friend song of the same name.**

**(You'll probably find that a lot of my chapter titles will be song related from now on)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Roses for the Dead

James Potter bounded through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room ready to dive into the first year boys' dormitory and pounce on his best friend. He had his foot on the first step ready to run up stairs when he heard a snore coming from the sofa by the fire.

"Hey guys, look at this" He whispered, sneaking over to where his friend lay sleeping.

"Lazy git" Remus laughed softly "Couldn't even make it up to bed"

"Wait here, don't wake him up"

James charged upstairs and a minute later, flew back down with his arms full of toilet paper and shaving cream.

"Harry pulled this one on me when I was little" He smirked, chucking toilet roll to his two friends. "Come here, I'll explain"

After James' short speech, Remus and Peter carefully wrapped the sleeping Sirius in toilet paper, making sure to strap him tightly to the chair he was lying in while their raven haired friend silently coated the boy in thick amounts of shaving form. Giggling quietly, the three friends stood back to observe their handy work.

"How're we going to wake him up?" Peter asked

"We don't" James smirked "We'll let nature take its course"

With that, James settled himself into a worn armchair to the left of the sofa and took a book entitled "Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland" from his backpack, although he wasn't really going to read it. His friends followed his lead and waited.

Soon Gryffindor common room was filling up, back to the way it was before the holidays. As students of all different ages made their way in, chatting about their various Christmas adventures, they couldn't help but glance over at the strange sight of the four first years by the fire.

"What's-" a third year started, before being cut off by James.

"Shh! We're waiting"

Curious, the third year joined them gathered around the sleeping boy on the sofa and it wasn't long before a small crowd had started to form. Most, if not all, of Gryffindor had collected by the fire when Sirius made a small grunt and began to stir. Everyone in the room had frozen, watching.

"Uuurg" Sirius groaned, attempting to roll over, but finding he couldn't. He awoke with a start.

"What the-!" He yelled, instantly cut off by a roar of laughter from his fellow house mates. "JAMES POTTER!"

The long haired first year wiggled around in his cocoon in a desperate attempt to free him self whilst mentally damning Hogwarts toilet paper for being ridiculously strong. He fidgeted and squirmed, only to result in everyone laughing harder.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE POTTER!"

But James had collapsed on the floor in fits, clutching his sides.

"Remus? Peter?" Sirius called anxiously. Both boys shook their heads, also holding tightly to their sides as they chuckled at their friend. Giving up on asking for help, Sirius continued to struggle against his prison until, with a great amount of effort; he managed to sit up, tearing the paper from around his body.

"POTTER!" He bellowed, diving onto his best friend and covering him in the shaving cream still plaster all over him.

"I'm sorry Sirius!" James spluttered, unable to stop giggling. "I couldn't resist!"

"What's this?"

A rather grumpy looking prefect had descended the stairs leading to the boys' dorm rooms, glaring at the crowd of people until he spotted the two friends on the floor.

"There will be no fighting in the Gryffindor common room" He said in an authoritative tone. "If you don't get cleaned up right now, I will have to put you in detention."

"Spoil sport" Sirius growled as he and James made their way up to the bathroom.

80)

"I will get you back James" Sirius said once again.

"I know" James smirked "I'm waiting"

It was the morning after James had pulled his welcome back prank and the four friends were sat around Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, happily chewing their breakfast and discussing their Christmas holidays. Sirius had become increasingly aggravated as the topic continued so decided to change it. Unfortunately for him, that only distracted his friends for a second causing him to go back to trying to scrap off the Black Family Crest from his new ring with one of the schools knives.

"Anyway" Peter continued his story through a mouthful of bacon "My uncle Thomas got very drunk at the new year party and ending up crashing in my bed! I had to sleep in the same bed as my Aunty Betty!" He finished with a shudder.

"Say it, don't spray it Pete" James smiled, wiping his face with his napkin.

"Oh look, post" said Remus, distracted by the sudden appearance of hundreds of owls.

As they watched, a tiny tawny owl flew down to land by James' pumpkin juice with a scroll tied tightly to its leg.

"It's Snitch, Harry's owl!" James stated with a look of confusion "Why's he writing to me so soon?"

He tore the letter from the owls' leg, who then snatched up some of James' own bacon before flying off to the Owlery. As he read, the bespectacled boy's grin grew larger and larger and once he had finished he chucked the letter to the three curious boys.

_To Jamesie_

_I've just had the best news ever! I've been called up to the Ministry to begin my Auror testing tonight! There's a whole bunch of us being trained up, personally I think it's because the Ministry are slightly more worried about this Voldemort bloke then they're letting on, but that doesn't bother me, I'm getting closer to my dream!_

_Of course, this means I've had to quit Zonkos, so that means I can't get you anymore prank items, but I'm sure the supply I got you for Christmas is more than enough._

_Anyway, I hope you're enjoying being back at Hogwarts, I'll make sure to keep you up to date with my training._

_Keep on making mischief,_

_Harry._

"That's brilliant James!" Remus exclaimed "I'm sure Harry will make a great Auror"

"Too right!" James beamed "He got Outstanding in all of his N.E.W.T.S and all of his school reports said how amazing he would be if he didn't pull so many pranks!"

With huge smiles across their faces and high spirits, the Gryffindors made their way to their first lesson.

80)

James awoke with a start that night; he hadn't even been asleep that long. He couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right. Shrugging the feeling off, he settled back down, falling back into an uneasy sleep.

80)

Whispers followed James all the way from Gryffindor Tower that morning. People watched him closely, others sympathetically, many even asking if he was ok. Confused, James came up with only one conclusion in his head.

"What've you done Sirius?"

"Me!? Nothing mate! I'm just as confused as you!" Sirius replied truthful as a fifth year gave the boys an awkward smile as she passed.

They were about to enter the Great Hall when their path was blocked by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, would you come with me please?" She asked. Her tone wasn't the angry one James usually associated with that request, instead it was almost sad.

"What's going on Professor!?" James demanded "Everyone's been giving me weird looks all morning, I don't get it"

"Mr Potter, I really think we should discuss this else where-"

"Um, James" Sirius interrupted, holding a copy of The Daily Prophet in his hand and wearing a grave expression "I think you ought to see this"

James snatched the paper from his friend. Perplexed, he started to read quickly.

_Mayhem at the Ministry_

_Chaos erupted at the Ministry of Magic last night when a gang of dark wizards fought their way though the many defences in the building and broke into the Auror department where numerous wizards and witches had been brought in to begin their training. The break in resulted in a destructive riot that left many dead. It is a devastating blow to the magic community who have become dependant on the authorities in these times._

_Among the deceased is 19 year old Harry Potter, a young hopefully fresh out of Hogwarts who had begun training to handle situations such as these. Described as an incredibly clever student by those who had taught him, Mr Potter made sure he didn't go without a fight, taking down not one but two dark wizards before his tragic demise._

The article continued but James couldn't read on, unable to believe the words in front of him. He blinked furiously to get rid of the tears stinging his eyes and looked up at his Transfiguration teacher wearing an expression somewhere between worry and humour. The look in his eye was daring her to tell him this was all one big joke.

"I'm sorry James" The tall witch said softly, placing a hand on her young students shoulder.

"It's not true" James stated emotionlessly. He stared at the paper in his hand then spotted a picture of his older brother next to the writing. The tall, scruffy haired boy looked out at him, his usual mischievous grin spread across his face as he laughed at something unseen. He was dressed up in a smart black suit with a single rose tucked through a button hole which James recognised as the outfit he had worn before taking out his then girlfriend, Rose, out on a romantic date (Harry had thought it was a brilliant idea to wear the flower she was named after). Mrs Potter had been so proud of her son she had to take a picture. Unfortunately, Rose had dumped him that night, saying he was too childish to stay in a stable relationship. Harry had been heart broken. James felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the memory.

"Your parents will be arriving soon James" Professor McGonagall told him in a hushed voice. "Professor Dumbledore said you can wait in his office until they arrive"

"No" James replied flatly "If it's ok with you Professor, I'd rather stay with my friends for a while."

Sirius stepped forward, placing his hand on James' other shoulder. "It's okay Professor, we can look after him"

The transfiguration teacher looked very much like she wanted to say no, but she glanced towards the short, dark haired boy and gave a small smile.

"You better do Mr Black. But remember James, anytime it gets too much, the headmaster is more than willing to let you rest in his office"

James nodded glumly.

"I shall collect you when your parents arrive"

Professor McGonagall gave James one last sympathetic look before making her way back to the table at the very end of the Great Hall. The bespectacled boy sat himself heavily on the nearest seat at Gryffindor table, picked up a knife and started stabbing at a sausage.

"You gonna eat that or massacre it?" Sirius asked jokingly, seating himself beside his friend.

James just glared in response. He placed his knife to the side of his plate and sat with his head in his hands.

"At least he went out fighting" Peter said, trying to cheer his friend up but instead gained angry frowns from the other three "I'll just shut up"

"Smartest thing you've ever said, Pete" James snarled bitterly.

"Come on guys," Remus muttered seeing the hurt look on Peters' face "We're going to be late for potions"

The four Gryffindors trudged their way out of the Great Hall and through the entrance hall, all the while receiving more awkward glances and quite words of comfort that James ignored totally. It wasn't until they reached the staircase near to the dungeons corridor did they hear a happy, gloating voice.

"Who needs Aurors anyway? Once the Dark Lord takes over the world won't need a ministry dictating what we wizards do. The Dark Lord will sort out all the scum of the wizarding world and make sure only us who are pure remain. What's one less blood traitor Potter to the world? No loss at all."

"Shut your mouth Lestrange" Sirius growled

"Or what Black?" Rabastan laughed

"Or this!"

James had charged forward towards the Slytherin, forgetting all about magic, and punched straight in the nose.

"James!" Sirius, Remus and Peter cried together, running forward to stop their friend causing anymore damage. Rabastan had fallen back against the staircase clutching his bleeding nose.

"I will not have pieces of dirt like him insult my family!" James spat

"We know" Remus sighed "But there's no need to resort to violence. Do you really think Harry would want his little brother to be getting into fights?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HARRY WANTS!" The raven haired boy roared at the taller boy "AND NOW NO-ONE WILL BECAUSE HE'S DEAD AND NOTHING CAN BRING HIM BACK!"

Without another word, James wrenched himself out of his friends grasp and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

**Think I'll leave it there.**

**A/N: I'm sorry! It had to be done! =(**

**I also apologise for my poor attempt at a newspaper article, I'm not a journalist, so I don't know what I'm doing =P**

**I'd barely written the articles headline when my laptop crashed on me. I don't think it wanted me to kill off Harry and, in all honesty, I didn't want to either,**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. x**


	17. You Put the Fun Back into the Funeral

**A/N: Gosh, I started this story four years ago then abandoned it. I'm so glad I decided to continue it after all this time.**

**Here is a very James filled chapter for all you James fans =)**

**Title from the Kids in Glass Houses song Girls.**

* * *

Chapter 17

You Put the Fun Back into the Funeral

"It's not true! It can't be true!"

"Alas, I'm afraid it is"

Professor Dumbledore spoke in his soft calm voice as he observed James Potter pacing up and down his office whist raking his uninjured hand through his hair, making it into even more of a mess than usual. The young boy wore a stressed expression and each time he turned a corner he'd stop, take a deep breath, then continue his pacing.

"It's can't be true" James repeated to himself.

Dumbledore sighed. There in front of him was a smaller version of an extremely talented boy who had already passed through Hogwarts years and had been cruelly taken from this world too soon. The older man could only imagine how the first year boy felt at this very moment knowing his mentor, best friend and brother had been killed.

"James" Dumbledore said lightly "May I ask how you injured your hand?"

"I-" The raven haired boy paused in his pacing and hesitated "Punched a wall" he finished lamely, not wanting to get into trouble for taking his emotions out on a fellow student.

"I see"

For a second, James felt as if the sparkling blue eyes were x-raying him, as if Dumbledore could see right through the lie he just told but he shook it off to carry on walking the well worn route across the office floor.

Silence fell between the two but James couldn't stand it. Without noise, there was nothing to distract him from the thoughts whirring around his head. Images flashed across his mind of his brother lying there, looking up at him yet not really seeing him. The young boys cursed his imagination for being so vivid at such a time, wishing that he could just switch off and for it all to be one big nightmare.

"Professor" James croaked, needing to break the deafening quiet that hung between them "Where do you think Harry is now?"

"That I don't know" Dumbledore said in a hushed voice "but where ever he is, I'm sure he's looking down on you right now"

"That's so cliché" James groaned making the old professor chuckle.

"And yet, it may be true"

The young Gryffindor looked up towards the ceiling and imagined his brothers grinning face looking down upon him "As long as he doesn't watch me when I go to the bathroom"

Dumbledore laughed openly at his words "I'm sure he will respect your privacy in that sense James, although, your brother did have a habit of walking into the girls bathroom _accidently._ As I recall, there was many a time I would find myself walking down a corridor to hear a girls scream and find Harry either running, being thrown or being hexed out of the lavatory by a crowd of angry women"

James felt a smile crack across his face for the first time since the pervious night. The two passed the time exchanging stories about the older boy until they were both laughing so hard they struggled to get any more words out. After what seemed like a very short amount of time the fireplace in the headmasters' office exploded into bright green flames and out of them emerged James' parents, both wearing solemn expressions.

"James?" Mr Potter asked confused at seeing his youngest son in fits of giggles at such a time "We're here to take you home for a while, just until things… calm down"

James sobered up from his laughter immediately. "Yes dad"

"Thank you Albus" Mrs Potter said in a hoarse voice, struggling to smile at the older man.

"That is quite alright" He murmured "Anytime you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you" She repeated in no more than a whisper.

No other words were exchanged as the elderly couple took their remaining son by the hands and escorted him back to their home. Dumbledore watched the emerald flames fade away back to their normal red with a look of sadness. He picked up a small glass of firewhisky in his long crooked fingers and raised it in toast.

"To Harry Potter, may your legend live one through those who care about you"

80)

James had barely stepped from the fireplace when he wished he had remained at Hogwarts. The Potter household was no longer the warm, bubbly home he was used to and had visited just weeks pervious. Instead the air was full of grief and mourning; his mother had already placed a photograph of Harry on the small coffee table beside a deep crimson rose and an almost empty king sized box of tissues. Through out the rest of the day many friends of the family would pop by or poke their heads in through the Floo network to offer their condolences to the Potters. James wished they wouldn't. Time went by very slowly. In the end the young boy decided to retreat to his room for some space, but not before his mother pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll never let you go Jimmy" She whispered into her sons' ear causing him to wrinkle his nose. She hadn't used that nick name on him in years.

James patted the grieving woman on the back and hugged her in return "I know mum"

Mrs Potter released her youngest child and gave him a small watery smile as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he was inside, James carefully locked the door and sat down on his large windowsill to stare out at the acres of land behind the Potters' home. Dusk had begun to settle now casting an orangey glow over the frost that still clung to the fields and bare trees. From his window James could see the tree house Harry and his dad had built for the youngest boys fourth birthday. A long scarlet and gold banner hung just above the small wooden door with the words "Harry and James' tree house of fun. Keep out!" scrawled across it in bold black letters. The raven haired boy tore his eyes away from the wooden building and decided to distract himself by writing a letter to his friends. He extracted a quill, ink and parchment from the school bag he hadn't bothered to remove from his back and started to write.

_To Sirius, Remus and Pete._

_First off, sorry about this morning. I probably shouldn't have punched Lestrange in the nose like that but the git deserved it. It certainly shut him up._

_Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be back at Hogwarts. There is a lot to do here and I think my mum wants me to stay as long as possible; she needs all the comfort she can get right now. But I'll being seeing you guys soon so don't pull any pranks 'til I'm back and don't miss me too much._

_James._

James clutched the letter tightly in his hand and spun around on the spot, searching the room for his pet owl. After a moment of confusion he suddenly remembered that Benji was still at Hogwarts. He thought carefully for a moment for a solution when a small chirping noise sounded from outside of his window followed by noisy pecking sounds.

"Ok, I'll let you in" James grinned, opening his window to allow the tawny owl into his room. Snitch looked up at him with big eyes.

"You miss him to eh?" He sighed, petting the owl softly "Well, I'll keep you busy; help take your mind off things. Think you can take this letter up to Hogwarts for me? It's for my friends: Sirius, Remus and Peter. You met them the other day at breakfast remember?"

The owl hooted cheerfully and stuck its leg out obediently so James could attach the scroll to it. When the letter was securely in place James picked up the small bird and placed her back on the windows edge.

"First class service please!" He called after her, watching his brothers' owl disappear into the mist.

He sat back down, this time on his bed and placed his head in his hands. After a few minutes of deep breathing in attempt to clear his mind of thought, James gave up. He threw himself off his bed and did the first thing that came into his head: escape. He scribbled a quick note to his parents in case they wondered where he was then ran across his great bedroom and grabbed his prized broomstick which he jumped on immediately. Without second thought he zoomed from his bedroom window just as he had done almost everyday since he had acquired his favourite possession and sped across the garden, feeling the wind rush past him stinging his face slightly with the damp night air. He looped the loop, dived down dangerously close to the ground only to rush back up again and rolled over and over and over again, doing everything his mother would've killed him for if she had been watching. He wasn't sure how long he'd been flying but the thin light that shone through the clouds when he had started rapidly disappeared leaving him to roam around in the dark, lit only by a shining half moon up above. With a sigh, James decided it was probably best for him to land, but instead of turning back to his room, he continued up the garden until he landed at his tree house.

"Home sweet home" He whispered softly, pushing the door open.

The inside was just as he remembered, except maybe a little smaller than he was used to as he had grown quite a lot since he had last entered. He crossed the wooden floor over to the large comfy sofa and enchanted fireplace his father had installed a few years after it was built to keep his son's warm whenever they stayed over in the winter. The walls were still covered in faded Quidditch posters and pictures the young boys had either drawn or photographed over the years and the tiny table was still chipped from when James had run away to his tree house and thrown a tantrum the day Harry went back to Hogwarts for his fourth year, just because he couldn't go with him. As he looked around, memories of all the good times flooded into James' head. He lay down upon the sofa and for the first time since he could remember James Potter cried, and he didn't stop crying until he had drifted off to sleep.

80)

The next few days were hell for James. He spent most of the time locked away in his tree house, only returning home for meals, bathroom breaks and bed. One day, after about a week of being home, the young boy found himself being stuffed into a suit by his weeping mother.

"Mum! I can dress myself!" He had complained as she tried to force his still buttoned shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry Jimmy" She sobbed, collapsing back onto her sons' bed after another failed attempt. "I just want you to look smart for… for…"

Like the rest of his family his mother just couldn't speak the words "Harrys' funeral". James shifted himself next to his mother and wrapped an arm tightly over her shoulder.

"I know mum, and I bet Harry is looking down on you now laughing his head off over the fact you can't even dress me after all these years" Mrs Potter gave a small chuckle between tears "Besides, name a moment when I have ever been smart. Go on mum, I dare you"

The elderly woman furrowed her brow in concentration for a moment before shaking her head with a quiet laugh. "You're right James; I don't think I've ever seen you look smart since you were able to dress yourself"

"See! Now don't let me break that trend mum. I'll sort myself out and you go sort yourself out. We can't have you looking all scruffy now can we?"

Mrs Potter giggled and hugged her son tightly before exiting the room. James exhaled slowly once she had left and began to change quietly into his suit.

80)

James didn't know how he managed to sit through the funeral. Some bloke who had never met his brother had warbled on and on about what a brilliant person he was and what a tragedy it was for him to be taken so early. As they proceeded to the burial, James half hoped Harry would pop up from the casket and proclaim it was all one big prank but, of course, that never happened. People gathered around the grave, many of them crying softly into each others arms whilst others made speeches about the Harry Potter they knew. The stories were mostly about what a talented and gifted child he had been shining a glorious light upon him, yet none of these tales compared to the boy James had grown up with. It wasn't until his father had finished his take on his eldest son that James took action.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say a few words?"

The bespectacled lad gulped "Yes, please"

He took to the small stage at the head of the grave and glanced around at the family and friends surrounding him, unable to look down at the box containing his brother.

"I listened to all of your stories about my brother and while they were all extremely nice and stuff, I couldn't help but notice that you all painted him in such a glowing light, saying what a brilliant human being he was. Well, I'm sorry, but he wasn't" James began, spluttering out any word that popped into his mind. "No, the Harry Potter I knew was a scruffy, annoying, big headed, brilliant, prank pulling machine! He was a pain in the arse to me all through my childhood, pulling pranks on me every chance he got and always beating me at any game we played, except Quidditch, I kicked his butt at that"

James smiled as the crowd before him chuckled.

"He gloated about being at Hogwarts when I wasn't, he showed off constantly when he got his Prefect badge and don't even get me started on when he made Head Boy, jeez! I still don't understand how he managed to get such authority though. Professor Dumbledore was telling me all sorts of interesting stories about Harrys' time at school. And yet, despite all the bullying and pain he put me through, I love my brother to pieces. He was my guide, my mentor, my role model and my best friend all rolled into one lanky, messy spotty kid who would tie me to the bed every morning just so he could have the most of the bacon mum cooked."

James paused and fumbled in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He raised his wand high above his head in salute.

"To Harry, the best big brother a kid could ever wish for"

"To Harry" The crowd chorused, each raising their own wands and beaming from ear to ear.

As James stepped off the platform he felt himself being pulled into his mothers embrace.

"That was the best speech I've ever heard Jimmy"

* * *

**This chapter didn't have much thought put into it. It's just written straight as it came from my mind so if there are any mistakes I apologise.**

**And for the uber long paragraphs I've included lol.**

**Before anyone says (I'm sure someone will) Jimmy is another name for James. The only example I can think of right know is James Owen 'Jimmy' Sullivan a.k.a The Rev from Avenged Sevenfold.**

**R.I.P The Rev. And R.I.P Harry**


	18. GLTFFJWBE part 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's taken so long. I've had other things on my mind =/**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

Chapter 18

GLTFFJWBE part 2 (Get Lily to fall for James without being expelled, Part 2)

James slouched moodily at the back of his Defence Against the Dark Arts class staring transfixed at the blackboard and not paying any attention to what was happening around him. He'd just arrived back at Hogwarts after two weeks of being at home comforting grieving relatives and generally being the joker of the pack in an attempt to cheer them up. It had worked, much to James' delight, but it didn't leave the young boy time to himself to mourn the loss of his older brother. After the funeral one of James' uncles, he could never remember their names, had been staying in his room with him and the rest of the time he had to spend with various other family members. This is why he just sat still, not talking to anyone, not even pretending to pay attention, and just lost himself in his own deep thoughts.

"James?" Peter's nervous voice broke into his mind, disturbing him for his reflecting on the past. He nodded to show he was listening.

"Um, James," Peter repeated, his voice still on edge "It's the end of class, we've got to go"

The raven haired boy blinked. The classroom in front of him was empty save for himself and his three friends. They watched as he reluctantly pulled himself out of his chair and trudged sadly towards the door.

"We gotta do something about this" Sirius whispered as he, Peter and Remus followed the sorrowful boy from the room. "Get the old James Potter back"

"Defiantly" Remus agreed quietly

"But what're going to do?" asked Peter

Sirius watched his best friend sulk off ahead of them.

"I don't know what, but I know _who_"

80)

"Welcome to the second meeting of the Get Lily To Fall For James Without Being Expelled Organisation!" Sirius proclaimed loudly to the group of first years in front of him.

"We're an organisation now?" asked Tasha "I thought we were a club last time?"

"It's not important" Sirius answered the short girl "What is important is our friends' happiness"

"And sanity" Emma chimed in with a small smile.

It was just after dinner and the eight Gryffindors were huddled around the largest table in their common room discussing the state of mind of their fellow student. James himself had spent the whole of dinner staring glumly at his plate, not even acknowledging anybody who tried to strike up a conversation. Even Lily had tried to encourage the boy to eat but when he tipped the plate she had offered to him away, she'd taken offence and stormed up to the library. No one had seen her since.

"You really want to try this again, Sirius?" Remus asked "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but it won't happen again" the taller boy said confidently. "Cause this time James isn't going to be a prat"

He smirked at the first years surrounding him, each of them looking slightly confused. When no one spoke, Sirius pouted.

"Well, is nobody going to ask me what my big plan is?"

"Oh, do tell us what your big plan is Sirius, we're dying to know" Sally asked humour him.

Sirius glared at the brunette who was grinning at him in a very sarcastic way. He pointedly turned away from her before addressing the rest of the group.

"Ok guys listen up. What we need to do is set Lily and James up on a date-"

"Lily would never go on a date with Potter!" Hannah interrupted loudly, causing some of the other students in the common room to glance over at them curiously.

"That's why we're not going to tell them" Sirius hissed through his teeth, now narrowing his steely grey eyes at the fair haired girl "We're going to split off into our little groups, fine Evans and James and get them to the kitchens by-" he quickly checked the oversized watch resting on his wrist "Eight fifteen."

"But" Tasha interjected quickly, sensing the boy was ready to start his plan "there are a couple of problems. First, we don't know where the kitchens are and second, why the kitchens!"

"The kitchens are located directly beneath the Great Hall" Peter recited before his friend could answer and looking rather smug "There's a staircase just off to the left that leads to the Hufflepuff common room. You've got to turn right at the bottom of the stairs and tickle the pear in the portrait"

"Tickle the pear!" Sally laughed, making the mousey boy blush.

"Yeah, tickle the pear. As for why the kitchens, well, you'll see" Sirius winked. "Now, off to find our friends! Remus, Peter, Travis, you'll have to look for James on your own, I have important business to attend to"

The long haired boy strutted out of the common room quickly before his classmates had even left their seats. Sharing looks of bemusement, the young Gryffindors followed him out of the portrait hole.

80)

"What's _he _doing here!"

"Yeah, why am I here?"

It was quarter of an hour since the first years little meeting and now all but one of them stood beside a large portrait of a fruit bowl with their two rather confused friends. Sally, Hannah, Emma and Tasha had found Lily hidden away in the corner of the library where the red head had surrounded herself with books and refused to be moved for a good five minutes before her friends had convinced her to explore their "new discovery" of the kitchens. James, on the other hand, had been sulking in an empty classroom where he was flicking his wand aimlessly while staring glumly at the blank blackboard. Remus, Peter and Travis were only able to find him due to the fact that his random wand movements had caused a neatly stacked pile of books to crash to the floor. The four boys had just managed to escape before Filch hurried around the corner.

No one answered. Instead, Tasha reached out an arm, pulled back her oversized sleeve and brushed her fingers lightly over the large green pear in the painting. The pear giggled quietly at her touch then, to the girls' surprise, turned into a giant green door handle.

"Ladies first" Remus offered politely as he held the newly formed door open.

Six of the nine students gasped in amazement as they looked around the huge room they had just entered. Immediately, House elves appeared beside them offering different foods on small silver platters. James, Remus and Peter were used to this by now and weren't so enthralled by the room. They did, however, notice one little difference.

"Ladies, Gentlemen" Sirius called, coughing to gain their attention. He stood in front of a small round table squeezed between the teachers table and the ends of the four house tables. There were only two chairs positioned either side of it and upon the red cloth lay two golden placemats, two freshly burning candles in golden holders and a small glass vase in the middle which contained a single white lily.

The taller first year marched up to his fellows with a look of pure smugness plastered across his pale face. He gave an exaggerated bow to Lily whilst taking her hand and brushing his lips softly against her skin.

"If you would like to take a seat, my lady" He smiled, gesturing towards the wooden chairs.

"Erm, sure?" Lily replied, perplexed. She glanced over at her girlfriends who nodded encouragingly before taking a seat at the tiny table.

"And you good sir!" Sirius exclaimed as he turned to James and gave him an over the top bow too "If you would be so kind as to be seated at the table with your red haired maiden"

James gawked at Sirius "You've gone completely bonkers haven't you?"

Sirius pretended to look shocked at the raven haired boys' words.

"Just do it, James" Remus sighed, giving his friend a small shove towards the middle of the room.

The bespectacled young man sat down opposite Lily who didn't look too pleased at her guest. Sirius, now grinning from ear to ear and practically bouncing up and down, stepped back with the remaining first years.

"The lovely house elves will be here to wait on your every need" He instructed. He snapped his long fingers and two of the small creatures darted forward each supporting a silver tray. "This is your starter. There are two more courses afterwards and once you are done you will return to the common room. We shall now leave you in peace"

Without warning, Sirius swept up his friends and shoved them out of the kitchens.

"Oh, and behave yourselves" He added cheekily, winking at the couple before disappearing with the others. Once the door had closed too, he flopped down on the floor, looking exhausted.

"Do you really think this will work?" Emma asked him worriedly.

"It best bloody do"

80)

"What just happened?" James questioned, bewildered, as a house elf placed a rather large bowl of salad in front of him.

"I have no idea" Lily answered, staring at her own salad with an equal look of bemusement. "But I have a feeling they're trying to set us up"

"Really!" James asked excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up Potter; it's not going to happen. Now just hurry up and eat, you hardily touched your dinner"

Deflated, the first year poked at his starter, shoving away mouthfuls in silenced. Lily ate her meal politely as she observed her surroundings.

"It's mirrored to be like the Great Hall" She said after a while, more to herself than to James "I wonder how they make the food appear above"

James swallowed his last lot of lettuce before shrugging "I dunno" He muttered, looking up at the ceiling "I guess some sort of magic"

"No duh" The red head scolded

They ate their way through the second course of chicken, potatoes and cabbage, in silence broken only by a house elf asking if they need a refill of their pumpkin juice and asking if they were enjoying their meal. Only when they moved onto their pudding (treacle tart) did James dare to speak.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes" He complimented in a bit of a mumbled rush causing him to blush slightly.

"Thank you, James" Lily said, slightly taken a back but happy none the less.

"And… and you're a really kind person" He added hurriedly

"Erm, thanks" Lily replied "I guess you're not all bad yourself"

A big, cheesy grin split across James Potters face. He shoved an over large helping of tart into his mouth just as the door of the kitchens opened.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting something" said a familiar voice.

The two first years span around to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of the room. His eyes twinkled as they set themselves upon the small table.

"Headmaster!" Lily exclaimed, turning bright red and leaping out of her seat "We're… it's just…. Not our idea…."

"Calm down, calm down Miss Evans" Dumbledore smiled, waving a hand dismissively at the young girl "It's fine by me whatever you are doing here as long as you are back before curfew. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to help myself to a jam doughnut before I head back to my study" As he finished his sentence, a group of elves rushed forward holding out a pile the treats. The headmaster helped himself to a handful "Ah that shall do. Now I shall bid you goodnight"

The elder wizard vanished behind the wooden door leaving his students to stare at the spot he had just vacated.

"Great man, Dumbledore" James said eventually, taking another forkful of his pudding.

Lily, who was still stood, rooted to the spot, gasped as she examined her watch.

"We've got ten minutes until curfew! Come on Potter, I for one most certainly do not want to be caught out of bed!"

James gulped down the last crumbs of his treacle tart and followed a panicking Lily back out to the Entrance Hall, thanking House elves on his way. They made it up to Gryffindor tower in record time and entered the common room to find all of their friends awaiting their return.

"So, how'd it go!" Sirius asked eagerly, running forward as soon as he spotted them.

"Well, I guess it was ok" Lily said after a moment. She smiled at the two dark haired boys then gave a small yawn "I think I'm going to go to bed now, good night guys" She added "And thank you for a lovely meal, James"

To everyone's surprise, the green eyed girl stood lightly on his tip toes and kissed James delicately on the cheek before bouncing up to her dormitory. The other girls quickly followed their friend up after giggling their good nights to the boys', who they left looking stunned. Sirius recovered first.

"Told you it'd work!" He said loudly, clapping his bespectacled friend on the back. "I am a genius. Next will be Pete and Tasha"

"What!" Peter spluttered

"Don't deny it, we all know you fancy her"

"Do not." Peter sulked, blushing.

"Come on, lets go to bed" Travis said quickly when Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Fine" He huffed "You coming James? James?"

The messy haired first year was stood; carefully touching the place Lily had kissed him. He seemed to be recalled to reality by the sound of his name, well, almost.

"She kissed me guys! She actually kissed me!"

Groaning in unison, the four Gryffindor boys dragged their dorm mate up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Would you be so kind as to review? It'll keep me motivated and hopefully mean more chapters sooner than usual =) love love x**


	19. Sirius Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this one. And the title, I couldn't resist =)**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, and to those that may do in the future**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sirius Trouble

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

80)

"Come on Sirius, hurry up!"

It was a calm Sunday afternoon in late February; the sun was peaking through the clouds bathing Hogwarts in the much needed warmth after the winter chill. Students were lazing around the grounds finishing up homework that had to be completed by the next morning or else generally messing around with friends by the lake. Sirius Black and James Potter, however, had spent most of the morning watching the Slytherin Quidditch team practice. Both boys had sat themselves at one of the highest points of the Quidditch pitch in order to oversee the whole of the field below them. They'd each made perfectly sure to dress in clothes of red and gold, including their Gryffindor scarves, gloves and bobble hats, school robes, and ties and, for added affect, knitted red and gold jumpers made by James' mum.

They jeered and laughed as the green and silver clad team began practice, much to the players' annoyance, and continued to do so for the next hour and half. The Slytherin team had only given up due to the fact that one of their beaters, Bole, had aimed a heavy Bludger towards the frustrating Gryffindors only for their Captain, Nott, to fly unexpectedly into its path. A nasty row, an unconscious Keeper and a black eye later, the six players stormed off to the hospital wing, their seventh player being supported between them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, James?"

"Oh come on Siri, you sound like Remus! It'll be a laugh!"

The two boys had run down from their seats soon after the team had disappeared. James was now charging across the field and came to a halt beside Nott's discarded broomstick. With a look of glee, the hazel eyed boy hopped on it at once and zoomed off around the Quidditch pitch happily.

"Ew! Get off that, it's been touched by a Slytherin!" his long haired friend called with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Catch me if you can Black!" James yelled back

Sirius, not one to back down from a challenge, grabbed another broom the Slytherins had left carelessly behind and chased after his friend, glad to see him happy after the terrible month he'd had.

It wasn't long before they both grew bored of flying in circles though. As Sirius attempted a loop the loop he heard the bespectacled boy cry out.

"HEY SIRI! DODGE THIS!"

Before he had time to think, a great iron ball came speeding towards him. Sirius ducked just in time as the Bludger flew past his ear.

"WATCH IT, IDIOT! YOU ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!"

Cackling, James picked up a beaters bat, jumped back on the broom and took off after the flying menace. Sirius could only watch as the two rocketed towards each other until they were barely inches apart. With a loud snap, James belted the beaters bat at the Bludger sending it soaring through one of the goal hoops and out of the Quidditch pitch.

"Oops"

He looked down at the bat which was know split in half and only being held together by a couple of splinters.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed, flying up beside his friend. "That was one hell of a smack! Ever thought of being a Beater mate?"

James shook his head as he stared dumbfounded after the Bludger. The two dismounted the stolen brooms in silence and began to sneak out of the Quidditch pitch when a terrified scream broke through the air. The Gryffindors raced back onto Hogwarts grounds just in time to find their borrowed Bludger tormenting a group of second year Hufflepuff girls.

"HELP!" One of them screamed, ducking to avoid the iron ball.

There was a sharp snapping sound. Out of nowhere, a Ravenclaw fifth year darted over to the small crowd carrying a freshly broken tree branch in his right hand. He swung it high over his head before colliding it with the Bludger. The ball hurtled away from the girls only to rocket through the wide open front doors of Hogwarts. The fifth year swore, dropped the branch and legged it back over to his friends.

There was suddenly a great deal more screaming and shouting within the school that spilled outside as student after student took cover from the escaped Bludger. Remus and Peter, who had been making their way outside from the library after completing their Charms essays, hurried over to where James and Sirius stood, stunned, watching the chaos unfold.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with you two?" The paler young boy asked slightly out of breath.

"We didn't mean too…" James replied pitifully.

"We were just messing around" Sirius added

It wasn't long before most of the school had been evacuated onto the fields. The students were asking each other how the Bludger had possibly gotten into the school, James noticed that the remainder of the Slytherin Quidditch team who had joined everyone outside were looking very confused and having another argument between them, and it looked like Bole was being blamed once again. James tapped Sirius on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the quarrelling pupils still dressed in their team robes. Sirius grinned at his best friend as the two of them, dragging Remus and Peter along, merged into the crowd for cover. After a while Mr Monkey, the flying teacher, came out through the front doors with the Bludger levitated above him. He was followed out by a furious looking Professor McGonagall and a not quite so angry Professor Dumbledore.

"Would anybody like to claim responsibility for setting this _pest _upon the school?" McGonagall spat at the anxious mass of students.

"Perhaps the Slytherin Quidditch team have something to say" Mr Monkey growled as he noticed the green robed pupils.

Instantly, the six players burst into muddled explanations, most of which pinned the blame on Bole while the beater himself tried desperately to defend himself.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore cried. The Slytherins feel silent. "Mr Bole, as you seem to be the one accused, would you care to explain?"

The scowling sixth year smirked cruelly. "I dunno what happened, Professor. I put both Bludgers away safely before we took Nott up to the Hospital Wing. Maybe it's got something to do with those annoying Gryffindors."

Gryffindor house snarled simultaneously at the hulking boy's accusation. James and Sirius snuck back a little further behind some tall seventh years.

"And what Gryffindors would this be?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Uh, one was scrawny with glasses and black hair" Bole grunted "The other was kinda tall with shoulder length dark hair" His large brow furrowed as he thought back. "They both looked like first years. Oh, and they we wearing loads of red and yellow stuff"

The whole school began to search through the crowd for the described boys whilst the two responsible tried to hide anything and everything that would give them away as the culprits. Unfortunately, as James began to tug hurriedly at his jumper to remove it and Sirius threw his bobble hat towards the nearest of his house mates, it wasn't long before every eye in the crowd has come to rest upon the guilty looking pair.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Professor McGonagall roared.

The boys immediately froze in the act of stripping their Gryffindor colours. The bespectacled boy gulped noisily and glanced at his best friend who wore a look of horror James was sure matched his own.

"Professor, we… we were just watching the team play, there hasn't been a Quidditch game in a while so we just thought…" The taller of the two stuttered his expatiation, faltering under the glare the transfiguration teacher was casting in their direction.

"He tried to hit us with the Bludger!" James cried in defence, waggling a finger towards the muscular beater.

"I didn't hit it out of the pitch!" Bole argued back, narrowing his eyes with hatred and wincing slightly at his black eye.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed over the bickering students "Mr Potter and Mr Black will report to their head of house immediately to receive their punishments for setting a rogue Bludger upon the school. Also, I am afraid I will have to remove 30 points from Slytherin for their Quidditch teams' carelessness of leaving equipment lying around for minors to find and use. Now, everyone shall return to what they were previously doing. Go on, shoo!" the elder wizard finished with a smile before turning his back on the group and heading back inside.

At his words, the mob of people went their separate ways.

80)

Five minutes later, both boys to blame for the Bludger attack were stood side by side in front of their Head of House, shifting around guiltily and trying to avoid the piercing glare she was sending their way.

"You were very lucky nobody was hurt" McGonagall said quietly in a calm tone that finally gained the boys attention.

"We really are sorry Professor" James mumbled "We were just having a laugh. I guess I just hit the Bludger a bit too hard when it was coming towards me."

"I sure it was _a laugh, _Mr Potter" The strict witch replied "But you should not have been on the Quidditch pitch in the first place! Let along riding stolen broomsticks and _messing around _with dangerous objects such as Bludgers! For your disregard of school rules, you will both receive detention tomorrow night straight after dinner with me. We will meet in my office. For now, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Professor" The students said in unison before quickly exiting the room.

"I think we got off rather lightly" Sirius said coolly as soon as they were out of earshot of their Transfiguration professor "I mean, it's just one lousy detention, I could do that in my sleep!"

"You usually do" James pointed out, grinning.

The pair laughed loudly as they made their way up to Gryffindor toward, ignoring the glares being sent their way by angered pupils. But as they climbed though the portrait hole into the common room, their smirks faded at the sight of a livid looking Lily Evans, who's bright red hair was frizzed in frustration, and a fuming Remus Lupin, who was trying desperately to keep his scarred face looking calm.

"I can't believe you two would be so reckless!" Lily cried, her voice high pitched with anger.

"I can" Remus interjected "However; I can't believe I left you two on your own at the Quidditch pitch!"

"Don't blame yourself Remus, it's these two irresponsible IDIOTS who are the only ones to blame!" the green eyed witch screamed causing many of her fellow house mates to flinch in fear. She stormed up to James and Sirius and slapped them both viciously across the face "And to think, I actually considered giving you a chance James Potter!" She spat before stomping out of the room and off to the library.

"Well, you blew that one mate" Sirius attempted to joke to break the awkward silence that had settled.

"That's not even funny Sirius" the raven haired boy said quietly, trying to disguise the sadness in his voice.

"Hey" The taller boy said softly, clapping an arm around his friends shoulders "She's just a bit peeved, give her some time and you can work your Potter charm on the lovely lady again"

"I hope so mate, I hope so"

* * *

**A/N: I won't be updateing for a while as I'm going away soon. I'll come up with something while I'm off and hopefully post it up when I get back =)**

**In the mean time, I would love it if you fuel me with reviews ^_^**

**Much love**

**xGinnysbestM8x**


	20. Detentions and Sherbet Lemons

**A/N: See, told you I'd be back after holiday =)**

**I'm getting back into the flow of story writing now, even though it's taken awhile. I've already started Chapter 21 as well so with any luck that'll be up soon. In the mean time, tell me what you think of this one ;) x**

* * *

Chapter 20

Detentions and Sherbet Lemons

Sirius wolfed down his breakfast hungrily, eager to get the day over with so he and James could serve their detention and go up to the dorms for some much needed sleep. As he thought, Sirius looked across the table to his best friend to find the boy scribbling anxiously on a piece of parchment.

"Bloody hell, James! You're not _actually _doing homework are you?" he exclaimed.

"No" James scoffed, still writing

"Then, what are you doing?"

James looked up at the long haired youth momentarily "Writing to Harry. Gotta tell him about the Bludger thing. He'd love it!"

An awkward silence fell at his words that the hazel eyed boy didn't seem to notice. He continued scratching his quill on the parchment until Remus interrupted.

"Um, James" The scarred young man said quietly. He was looking even paler than usual today and his hands shook slightly as he played with his untouched food. "You do know that Harry's um… he's-"

"Of course I flipping well know!" The scruffy haired Gryffindor snapped "Doesn't mean I can't write to him!"

"Oh, well I was just, you know-"

"Well, it's not like he can read them is it?" Peter retorted earning a death glare from Sirius.

"Shut up Pete. If James wants to write letters to his brother then let him"

James smiled weakly before continuing with his letter. Breakfast passed in silence with neither James nor Remus eating what was piled in front of them. Eventually the bell rang signalling the start of the day's lessons and causing all four boys to jump in surprise. They gathered up their belongings and followed their fellow students from the Great Hall to make their way to first lesson.

"Would you look who it is" James smirked "Snivellus"

His three friends looked around in confusion to find out who this 'Snivellus' was until their eyes rested upon Severus Snape. The Slytherin was marching just behind his class mates, his head hung so the curtains of greasy hair blocked his face from view.

"Oi! Snape!" James called, causing the boy to turn on his heal "They have showers here you know!"

Many of the students in the entrance were now watching the two boys with interest.

"Shut your mouth Potter! Aren't you meant to be sobbing in a corner over your dead brother or something!" Snape snarled

James' face twisted in anger. "Try cleaning before you insult me Snivellus. _Scourgify_!"

A stream of bubbles issued from the Gryffindors wand and spat straight towards the Slytherin first year who attempted to duck out of the way but, much to James amusement was too late.

"_Flagrate_!" Snape cried, slashing his wand through the air causing water to spray from his sopping sleeve. A thin line of fire flew towards James, singeing his school robes.

"WHY YOU-"

"What's all this then?"

Pupils who had been gathered around the entrance to the Great Hall scattered quickly in order to let the portly belly of Professor Slughorn through. He look from Snape, who was drenched from head to toe and dripping a small puddle on the floor, to James, who's uniforms continued smoking slightly as he pointed his wand at the Slytherin.

"Boys, boys!" Slughorn tutted, waving his own wand to get rid of the spells. "You know duelling in the corridor is forbidden! I'm afraid I'll have to give you both detentions for this!"

James and Snape glared, still pointing their wands at each other.

"Tonight after school in my office I say!" Slughorn continued loudly.

"Professor" James said, finally dropping his gaze "I can't do tonight, I've already got a detention with Professor McGonagall"

"Dear dear my boy! Do you not know how to behave!" The Potions Professor shook his head in disbelief. "You are very much like your brother, God rest his soul. Very well, tomorrow night in my office it'll have to be, both of you."

"Yes professor" The two boys said in unison.

"Good. Now chop chop! Don't want to be late now do you?" Slughorn clapped his hands causing the students who had been hanging back to watch to hurry off to their lessons.

James, followed by his three friends, stormed off to Transfiguration muttering under his breath the whole way.

80)

By dinner James had managed to secure himself a weeks worth of detentions with different teachers and had hardily spoken a word to his friends. The four had once again eaten in silence and had walked up to Professor McGonagall's office without uttering a single word. Remus and Peter had left their two friends by the door and, with small smiles of goodbye, had walked off in separate directions: Peter off to the common room and Remus to the Hospital Wing complaining about feeling sick.

"I'm not surprised!" Sirius exclaimed when his scarred friend had expressed his discomfort "You haven't eaten all day and you look even more pale then usual!"

"Thanks Siri" Remus muttered sarcastically, using the new nickname the taller boy had recently been given by James.

"Whatever, just have a piece of bread or something when you get there ok?"

"Stop mothering him Sirius and get into the office otherwise McGonagall's going to kill us" James said irritably.

Waving goodbye to Remus, Sirius followed his grumpy friend into the Transfiguration teachers' room. It was a very ordinary looking room with bookshelves lining the walls and a large wooden desk placed in front of a huge arched window overlooking the vast grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. McGonagall sat in a high backed chair facing away from the window and fixed the boys with a piercing glare as they entered.

"Sit" She instructed, gesturing towards smaller chairs on the opposite side of her desk.

Sirius and James did as they were told. Sirius shifted around for a moment trying to make himself more comfortable upon the hard, straight backed chair.

"I must say I am quiet disappointed in you boys" The strict witch said "Two first years with no regards for the rules set down by the headmaster of this school in an attempt to keep you safe. This is another reason with first years are not allowed to join their house Quidditch team!" She seemed to be rambling, making both boys feel guiltier. "You are extremely lucky nobody was hurt. If they were you'd be facing more than just a simple detention!"

"We're sorry Professor" Sirius piped up as the tall teacher paused from breath "We didn't mean to cause any harm, we just wanted a bit of fun"

"Be that as it may, Mr Black, but you and Mr Potter here still broke school rules and will serve detention tonight with me, as if I haven't punished you boys enough in the past."

"Yes Professor" The Gryffindors said solemnly.

They served the rest of their detention sat side by side in silence at McGonagall's desk, each writing their own essay on how important school rules are at keeping the students safe and well. The Transfiguration Professor sat at the desk in front of them marking work from her classes that day and looking up occasionally to make sure the boys weren't cheating by copying each others work. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat.

"Well boys, let me see what you've got"

James and Sirius handed their rolls of parchment over quickly and both relaxed in their seats, glad to no longer be writing.

"Very well, I will mark these tonight and you will receive my thoughts during your next Transfiguration lesson. For now your detention is over"

"Thank you Profession" The first years said together, gathering up their things.

"But, before you leave" McGonagall added quickly as they made towards the door. "I do not want to hear another peep of trouble from you two for quite sometime now. As I have been informed by many of the other professors, Mr Potter has managed to score himself a detention every night of this week!"

She looked towards James as if hoping he'd tell her this was untrue.

"I'm sorry Professor" The messy hair youth said apologetically, hanging his head "I just, haven't been feeling myself lately."

Professor McGonagall knelt down so she was at James' height and place a comforting hand on his shoulder "I know this loss is hard on you James, but there is no need to be getting yourself into trouble like this. I remember when your brother first started this school, he was a shy little first year that kept out of mischief and studied hard. Merlin knows that when he grew up he became the trouble maker everybody remembers him as, but you shouldn't follow that route so early. At least wait a few years so I can think of enough suitable punishments to give you for the mayhem you are bound to cause." She gave him a rare smile before getting to her feet again. "Now off with the both of you! And if Mr Flitch catches you out of bed, send him straight to me"

Both boys grinned widely and left without a moment's hesitation. Luckily for them, the only person they bumped into on the way up to Gryffindor common room was Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, who was muttering to herself about "Poor young boys being put through such pain at such a young age". Neither spoke until they reached the Fat Lady, muttered the password and found only Peter Pettigrew sat by the fire struggling with his homework.

"Hey Pete" Sirius greeted, settling down beside the chubby boy. "Where's Remus?"

"Still in the Hospital Wing" Peter replied, scratching his nose with the wrong end of his quill and making a smudgy line of blue ink appear on his face. "Do either of you know what the main ingredient is in a Garrotting Gas potion?"

"No Pete." James said unhelpfully "And if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed"

Watched by his two confused friends, James got up swiftly and left them both of the comfort of his bed.

80)

Friday came along quickly. James had just left his final detention with Professor Flitwick in the charms class room. Exhausted from the amount of punishment and late nights he had been through that week, he dragged his tired feet around the corner but stopped dead in surprise when he saw Professor Dumbledore and Mr Flitch walking towards each other opposite ends of the corridor.

"Out for a walk Headmaster?" Flitch asked in his oily voice, a nasty smirk playing across his lips.

"Why Argus, I appear to have run out of sherbet lemons and decided to take a quiet stroll through the corridors of the castle in the moonlight before heading off to find some more" Dumbledore smiled "May I ask what you are doing all the way up here at this time?"

Flitch's smirk faltered. "Search for trouble makers of course"

"Well, I can assure you that I have past none on my way here Argus, and I see none here now" The headmaster looked around the empty corridor, his twinkling eyes lingering for a second on the wall James had hidden behind as if he could see straight through it.

Flitch grunted "It is always best to double check for pests Professor"

"Well, if I do see any of these _pests _on my walk I shall send them straight to your office"

The caretaker seemed to recognise his dismissal. He bided the Professor goodnight and shuffled off in the direction he had just come from, leaving Dumbledore in the deserted corridor. James peeked around the corner to watch as the elder wizard removed his wand from the inside pocket of his sweeping purple robes and headed towards a statue of a one eyed witch located about half way down the tiled floor. Dumbledore shifted around to behind the stone witch, tapped his wand once on her back and said clearly "_Dissendium_!" James gawked in awe as the statues hump opened up and the headmaster disappeared inside.

"Whoa" James said under his breath. He ran up to where Dumbledore had disappeared. Curiosity took over James. He glanced around to check no one was watching, took his own wand from his trouser pocket and muttered "_Dissendium_" rapping the stone just as he had seen.

Once again the statue opened up revealing a small dark hole leading quite a way down. James poked his head through the gap trying to see his headmaster, opening his eyes as wide as possible in an attempt to see better and pushing his whole upper torso in, only to result in him falling head first though the hole. Managing not to cry out in shock, James slid on his stomach down a gradual slope, landing with a splatter into some cold, damp mud just at the bottom. He jumped to his feet hurriedly and brushed himself off.

"Lumos" He said quietly, lighting the end of his wand. The narrow beam of light show brightly in the dark, low ceiling passage way which seemed to go on for miles. James knew he should turn back and go up to his dormitory, but he just couldn't resist the chance to explore.

The young Gryffindor walked quickly down the passage, turning sharply as it twisted and turned in all sorts of directions, panting the further he got. After a long while, he felt the earthy floor beneath him begin to rise and soon enough he reached a set of cold stone steps which he climbed until he hit his head rather hard upon something solid. Dazed, James reached his hand out and felt above him. His hand ran over a large wooden panel which he gave a small push upwards. A small gap formed casting light down the passage way and giving James the confidence to push the trapdoor up some more until he was head and shoulders inside a cellar filled with different sized boxes and crates. The youth dragged himself up inside, listening carefully for voices and began to search his surroundings, hoping to find out where in Merlins name he was.

"No way" He exclaimed in a hushed voice. He'd just wandered over to the largest of the crates and in the beam from his wand read the words 'Property of Honeydukes Sweet Shop' James grinned widely as he continued to explore, unable to wait to tell the others his new discovery. He was so wrapped up in his excited thoughts that he didn't notice the presents of another wizard until a voice spoke.

"Like what you see Mr Potter?"

James jumped violently at the sound of the headmasters' voice. He span around on the spot to come face to face with the older wizard, who was beaming down at him.

"Professor, I… I…"

"You are not in trouble Mr Potter" Dumbledore said, raising a hand to stop the poor boys stuttering. "I have myself to blame for leading you here. However, I must warn you that night time trips to Hogsmeade are strictly for school headmasters who have run out of their supply of sherbet lemons"

"Yes Professor"

Dumbledore smiled "I shall walk you back tonight, but I want your word that you will not maraud around here after nightfall again" His blue eyes twinkled again

"You have my word Professor"

The two descended thought the trap door and began the long journey back up to Hogwarts.

"You know, I hear your young friend Mr Lupin is rather fond of chocolate" The professor said after a while "I met him in the hospital wing a few days ago and he was scoffing down a chocolate frog as if he hadn't eaten in weeks!"

"Yeah, he hadn't eaten much that day" James replied, remembering how pale Remus had been "Said he was feeling ill"

"Yes, well illness seems to run in the Lupin family I'm afraid. His mother hasn't been too well recently either" Dumbledore looked thoughtful "I'm sure Remus would love to visit Honeydukes, he could pick out a whole range of chocolates to devour to his hearts content"

"Yeah! It's his birthday soon too. I wish first years could visit Hogsmeade so I could get him some"

"When you have the know-how Mr Potter, anything is possible" Dumbledore hinted with a sly wink. "Now off you go back to your dormitory for a good nights sleep. And if you bump into Mr Flitch on your way make sure to tell him you were with me"

James was slightly taken aback when he realised they were already out of the passageway and standing beside the one eyed witch statue once more. He wished the professor goodnight and headed off in the opposite direction to Gryffindor tower.


	21. Birthdays, Marauders Style Part One

**A/N: Thank to everyone who reviewed/Faved/Alerted, you guys put a smile on my face =D This chapter's for you (a happy one may I add). I was going to do a bit more and lead it into James birthday, but I couldn't wait to upload so that'll have to wait.**

**Keep up the love ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 21

Birthdays, Marauders Style (Part One)

The rest of the month passed rather uninterestingly. February dissolved into March quickly with the sun warming up the grounds even more after the bitter winter weather. It was on the sunny early morning of March tenth that Remus Lupin was awoken by the cheerful singing of his three best friends.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Remus! Happy birthday to you!"

They'd barely finished their song when the poor sleepy Gryffindor was piled upon by three fluffy pillows and three large boys all yelling "BIRTHDAY BEATS!"

"Ow! Guys! Guys! Get off me!" Remus panted, trying to wriggle free from under his friends only to receive a face full of pillow from Sirius.

"Sorry Remy!" The long haired boy laughed loudly, helping the younger boy to his feet. Sirius was bouncing up and down with excitement "Come on Remy! We've got you presents!"

He practically leaped over to his bed and pulled out a big box wrapped up poorly and thrust it into Remus' arms with a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks guys!" The scarred boy said, feeling more happy than he'd ever felt since he began Hogwarts. "_Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed" _He read aloud off the front cover of the book he'd just unwrapped. "Thanks Sirius!"

Sirius' grin grew as he skipped over and threw his arms around the boy in a tight bear hug.

"My turn!" Peter called loudly, pushing Sirius from the birthday boy and handing over his present

"Thanks Pete" The pale boy smiled, unwrapping a brand new copy of _Hogwarts, A History_

"Well, I just thought, you keep checking it out of the library. You should have your own copy" The smallest boy mumbled, blushing.

Now, the three boys on their feet had turned around looking expectedly at the messy haired youth who had sat back down on his bed with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"James?" Sirius demanded, his eyes narrowed "Where is your present to Remus?"

"Erm well, I haven't got one-" He began awkwardly.

"What!"

"Hang on Siri! I haven't finished" James was now having trouble keeping the grin off his face "I have a surprise. And found it out ages ago but wanted to keep it a surprise until now because it was a great idea for a birthday present to Remus-"

"You're rambling James" The birthday boy pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty special and I don't know who else knows about it so I was going to give it a big introduction but I guess I'll just show you" He jumped off his bed and headed towards the door, unable to contain his excitement "Come on! Follow me!"

"Wait! James!" Remus called as the bespectacled boy ran from the room "We're still in our pyjamas!"

Laughing, the four boys got changed at lightening speed. It was only when he was pulling his socks on that Remus noticed something missing.

"Hey guys, where's Travis?"

The other boys exchanged smirks.

"He's got himself a girlfriend" Sirius said "Some Ravenclaw girl. He got up extra early this morning so he could meet up with her"

"Oh really?" Remus asked as they set off following James "Who?"

"Erm, we never actually found out her name" Sirius smirked "We were too busy teasing him"

The four boys walked together down the deserted Hogwarts corridors. Most of the school, third years and above, had gone out to Hogsmeade for the day leaving the castle free for the first and second years to wander. Together they walked down four floors and many, many corridors with James leading, bouncing along with excitement. They passed by the charms class room, down another corridor then, without warning the others, James stopped.

"OOF!"

In a matter of seconds, James was flat on the floor after being walked into by Sirius, who, in turn, had been tripped over his friends' fallen body and landed painfully across him. Not seeing the event unfold, both Remus and Peter had continued walking only to fall on top of the two on the floor. The pile of boys groaned loudly in pain, attempting to push one another out of the way. Eventually, after much effort, they scrabbled to their feet.

"Was _that_ your big surprise James?" Sirius said irritably, smoothing out the t-shirt he'd thrown on.

"No" The raven haired boy retorted "I was about to explain my surprise before you walked into me!"

"Yeah, well, you should've warned us before you suddenly stopped!" The tallest of the group snapped.

"Guys!" Remus interrupted quickly "The surprise?"

"Oh yeah" James withdrew his wand from his sleeve and walked over to a status of a witch with one eye.

"Jamesie, your taste in women has deteriorated somewhat" Sirius smirked.

"Shut up Siri! My surprise isn't the statue itself, it's inside the statue!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius, Remus and Peter said together.

James sighed "Just watch" He tapped the witches back once with his wand "_Dissendium"_

His friends watched in surprise as the stone opened up before them to reveal a long, dark passageway.

"This passageway" James said importantly "Leads right into the basement of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. I thought, as a bunch of Hogwarts students are out of the castle today anyway, nobody would notice if we sneaked out there ourselves. When we're there, Remus can pick out all the sweets he wants and I'll buy them, as a birthday gift!" He grinned triumphantly.

"This is AMAZING!" Sirius burst out, diving upon his friend in another bear hug. Unfortunately, he had dived a bit too roughly, sending both himself and James shooting down the slope to the narrow passage below. Both boys got to their feet once again only to be knocked over for the third time by Remus and Peter, who had decided to follow their friends down.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" Sirius cried, only with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Come on" James said, ignoring the long haired "We're here now, lets go!"

He lit his wand, copied by the others, and began the long walk off to Honeydukes. The passage was muddy and mossy with a damp smell to it. The short walls and low ceiling would occasionally have lumps of earth sticking out causing Sirius, the tallest, to bump his head every so often.

"How did you find this James?" Remus asked from the back of the group after a long while of silence.

"I followed Dumbledore" James called back "He came down here to get some more Sherbet Lemons after I came out of detention one day and I wanted to know what he was up to. He told me not to maraud around here after nightfall again, but he never said anything about day time"

"That's sneaky James" Sirius said, sounding proud.

"Maraud? What does that mean?" asked Peter.

"It basically means to plunder or raid" Replied Remus "And someone who raids and stuff is called a marauder"

"A Marauder eh?" Sirius stopped. Peter and Remus only just managed to stop themselves from walking into him "That's a pretty cool name. Hey, we could be the Marauders! That sounds cool doesn't it? It could be, like, our group name!"

"If we say yes will you keep walking? James has gone on ahead" Peter giggled.

"Alright" Sirius said, his tone sounding sulky. He sped up to catch up with the bespectacled boy "Hey James! Don't you think 'The Marauders' would be a cool name for us?"

"Yeah!" James responded enthusiastically "That's amazing. We can have our own little group name for when we pull pranks and no-one will know it's us!"

By now the four 'marauders' had walked the length of the passage and had reached the stairs to the trap door. Lead by James, they walked up until they saw the small beam of light indicating the gap in the floor boards above their heads. James propped it open with his finger, peaking through the small gap to check that the cost was clear, and then pushed it fully open.

"We're here!" He said with pride, pulling himself up through the small hole and waiting for the others.

"Wow" Sirius said in awe "I thought you were kidding mate, but we're really in Honeydukes"

"Yeah!" James exclaimed as Peter hauled himself up and closed the trap door behind him "Now come on!"

The Gryffindors made their way up into a bright room full of shelves upon shelves of different types of sweets. They stared around in amazement at all the sweets surrounding them from Blood-flavoured lollipops to Toothflossing Stringmints, Crystallised Pineapple to Pepper Imps. After overcoming their awe, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were shoving their way thought the crowds to get their hands on as many sweets as possible.

80)

"This was the best idea ever!" Sirius said thickly though a mouthful of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. It had been a good twenty minutes since they had entered the large sweet shop and the boys were now stuffing their faces outside in Hogsmeade village.

"Das cuz I sam grey" James grinned, his mouth stuffed with Chocoballs.

"You're grey?" Peter laughed, popping a Fudge Fly into his mouth.

James swallowed "No, I am GREAT!" He unwrapped a Liquorice Wand and thrust it high in the air in a toast. "To Remus Lupin, a great friend. Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" Chorused Peter and Sirius, following James' actions and making the pale boy blush.

"And to the four Marauders!" Sirius added, flinging his wand higher, causing the sweet to droop over his finger "The greatest prankster Hogwarts will ever see!"

"The four Marauders!" sang Remus, Peter and James before devouring their takings.


End file.
